Love and adventures in Grand Line
by Santoryu Tres Fleur
Summary: A story about how Robin and Zoro's relationship developed with time and how it was affected by the events that the crew had to encounter. Events during the timeskip,too!  There are spoilers in many chapters. I do not own One Piece
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

MEETING THE STRAW HAT PIRATES

It was one of the few days which was passing calmly for the Straw Hat Pirates. The captain of the crew Monkey D. Luffy was enjoying the nice trip, though was a little depressed for they haven't encountered any new adventures for a long time now. Sometimes you could hear him asking Sanji when the lunch would be served and then whining for the fact that they hadn't recruited a musician in their crew yet.

By this time Nami, the navigator of the ship, would have already finished counting her gold coins and jewels. This was the right time to start working on the map which was presenting the islands they had explored. For that reason not only did she demanded from the crew absolute silence but she also put a fine for the crew mate that would disturb her.

Sanji, at the same time, went straight to work. Today he would cook three different species of fish that swim in the mythical waters of Grand Line, and that were accidentally found by Luffy and Usopp. Of course, as he always did he would honor his fair ladies by preparing a delicious dessert for them.

And here comes Usopp, Going Merry's sniper and prospective warrior of the entire sea. He had finished some repairs needed to be made and then complained to his captain that he wasn't a professional shipwright and they would soon be in need of one, if they don't want to end up without a ship. Then he walked towards his place to invent new "gadgets" that could be useful in a fight.

Behind Usopp was his close friend Tony Tony Chopper, the official talented doctor of the crew. He was experimenting on some new types of medicine, using some newly discovered herbs. That cute reindeer kept doing the best for the health of his precious nakama. Each and every one of them was very special and important to him.

Roronoa Zoro, the former Pirate Hunter and now first mate of the crew, was exercising meticulously with his weights. He, as everyone of his nakama, had a dream to fulfill and so he was doing anything possible and impossible to succeed. Generally, the famous demon cutter was never satisfied with his strength and fighting techniques so he was continuously pushing himself to surpass his limits and become better.

So everything was ordinary and that was the reason why Nico Robin, the archaeologist with specialty in assassinations, was trying desperately to act as usually. Thus she was sitting in her beloved chair on the deck, basking while reading a book and tasting her favorite coffee. Unfortunately, with the charming swordsman in the field of her vision and plenty unanswered questions she wasn't capable of acting normally.

Robin in fact had started getting well with all the crew members acknowledging each one's habit and behavior. However, there was one stubborn boy that would never accept to open himself at her. Adding to that, she had assumed that he was generally isolated and kept things for himself, something that created a very mysterious aura around him. But she wasn't in favour of asking the other crew members about the green haired Kenshi, let alone that she always liked challenges. And this one was very interesting.

First of all, it was sensible to be cautious about her. She was under the command of Crocodile and vice-president of Baroque Works for enough years to be rendered suspicious. Also, sometimes he was acting like her in some situations. She was stunned of his composure and clear thought before a dangerous situation and of course of his dignity and moral standards, despite his young age. Their personalities were very similar so the fact that he was keeping an eye on her wasn't because of her character but rather her mysterious past.

However, while they were fighting Enel in Sky Island happened something that both surprised and confused her. When she was electrocuted by that so-called God the witnesses(aka Nami) claimed that Zoro caught her in order not to fall abruptly in the ground and then he furiously attacked him, though that was pointless. And what about that "She's a woman". She never thought that he could show mercy on an enemy, even if she was a woman. Maybe he was considering that she's a nakama, but actually she hasn't seen any change in his behavior.

At last, she decided to approach him. All the others were very busy so they probably wouldn't interrupt them, should the swordsman have the time and predisposition to talk to her.

"_Kenshi-san, I would like to say something to you" _said Robin while closing her book and turning her head to face him.

"_And what would be that?" _Zoro asked somewhat surprised. Robin wasn't talking to him very much and he was a little stressed about the imminent conversation.

"_Miss Navigator informed me that you had caught me when Enel electrocuted me, so I would like to thank you" _she finally said giving him a warm and grateful smile.

"_It's ok" _he said bluntly wanting to end the conversation, because he knew it would bring him in difficult position, something that Robin understood but was rather curious and dared to ask…

"_And why did you do that. I'm asking because you have made clear that you don't trust me at all"_

By this time they could feel the tension that had emerged between them.

"_Holy shit! What's her problem? I don't like discussing this stuff" _he thought.

"_Kenshi-san I suppose that you know the answer. There is always a reason behind every action, right?" _she insisted.

"_That woman definitely doesn't know when to stop and I'm sure she does it deliberately to get on my nerves" _he thought looking away from her because if he saw her smile he would have that strange feeling that he couldn't explain "_But as she said there should be a reason for that too. But let it go for now"_

Finally he said shrugging "_Well, I think that I did it on impulse, just to save a life, and other than that what Enel did to you wasn't a very noble action, rather cowardly"._

"_I see. You're right Kenshi-san" _she said bitterly but then she thought "_Robin stop daydreaming, he would never do that because he… What am I thinking? No one would save me because afterwards he would miss me or something". _She sigh and then turned to the kitchen as Sanji yelled that the dinner was ready.

"_That woman will drive me mad. Why the hell was she sad about my answer? And why the hell she's so sexy? Now that I think about it, it was right to save her. She struggled very hard for our aid and then how could I keep on living without listening to that characteristic 'Kenshi-san'."_

"_Hey marimo stop daydreaming and come here to eat before Luffy gobbles on you food" _Sanji said.

"_Ok perverted love cook. Stop screaming"_

"_How did you just call me? I will dig your head to the…"_

"_Nooooo! Stop fighting" _Usopp said pleadingly "_Our favorite ship wouldn't endure another damage by your barbaric techniques"_

So both of them stopped and started eating exchanging irritated glances.

"_Kenshi-san, you seem very nervous today. I think you should calm down a little" _Robin said teasingly.

"_Not again" _Zoro thought blushing "_that woman will definitely drive me mad"_

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH YOU?

Apparently there was some tension between two vital members of the crew, the Demon Cutter Roronoa Zoro and the Devil's Child Nico Robin. However, that situation was very unnoticeable, as the rest of the crew could give only superficial explanations concerning the behavior of the two. But something else was lying underneath.

_ROBIN'S POINT OF VIEW_

The first day I appeared on the ship, demanding somehow to join the Straw Hat Pirates I quickly realized that it was easier than once thought, to manipulate them in order to gain their trust and be finally a member of a kind of family.

Although, in the back of my mind I knew that this target was unattainable, I was fond of such a thing happening. The only hole in my plan was the former notorious pirate hunter, his head worths of 60.000.000 Bellies, Roronoa Zoro. When I first saw him I have to admit that I found myself stunned in the sight of the reputable warrior. He was at least attractive.

His body was very muscular making clear that he was a very strong and mighty man. Not only the stance of his body but also the rough features of his face were radiating his ethical and behavioral characteristics. With time I found out other clues about him like that he was resolute in a great degree and he had his mind fixed on his ulterior goal, that was to be the greatest swordsman in the world after defeating the Shichibukai Dracule Mihawk. Also, he was very caring about his nakama.

After my examination on his behavior and character I could tell confidently that he would sacrifice anything for the three more important reasons of his life. First his dream, second his nakama and third his white katana, Wado Inchimonji, that seemed to be accompanied by lots of memories.

So, I was categorical about one thing. I couldn't bribe him in order to make him accept me, like I did with Nami by giving her jewels I took from Crocodile. In fact Nami was in favor of me joining the crew for two more reasons. First of all, she could use my historical knowledge and my sagacity and secondly she wouldn't be the only girl in the crew. She could talk with me, go shopping and do all the stuff two girls are up to.

Furthermore, Sanji accepted me even more easily because of his vulnerability to beautiful and cunning women. In contrast to our cook, Zoro wouldn't let his guard down for something like that. He knew I am a most-wanted assassin capable of anything that would guarantee my survival. He wouldn't trust anyone that could put his nakama in jeopardy.

In that case I had to be patient and condescending with him. Especially in the start, I was overly kind, not triggering brawls and I was pretending not knowing that he inspects every single movement I make. I hope that after plenty of time he will understand that I have no intention of killing or betraying them and that in fact the thing I'm afraid of is being betrayed by them.

Finally, one thing remained unexplained. Why would I spend all that time thinking of him and what to do to satisfy him. I don't want to create emotional ties with them, that quickly- and that's the reason I use formal names to call them- because if they ever abandon me I would be very hurt, again. Paradoxically, I've started getting used to each one of them and have feelings for them, and as it seems, especially for Zoro. Unfortunately, I suppose that I have to restrain myself and not let those emotions take control of me.

Those convoluted thoughts made me tired. I opened my book aware that a specific swordsman was staring at me.

_ZORO'S POINT OF VIEW _

She's reading again. It really makes me wonder how much information that brain can absorb. She doesn't even get proper sleep at night, drinking all those coffees. Something more bewildering is how the hell that woman was and adept assassin, committing crimes, deceiving organizations and escaping all the raids of the marines. Let alone the bounty of hers. It's outrageous. Her bounty surpasses even mine. I mean she has manners and proper educations, she's cute, very cute…eh yeah that…and it seems that she cares about the people that saved and accepted her as nakama. But that's what the others think of her, other than that I firmly believe that she's dangerous. Ok, at least a little dangerous.

So my duty is to keep an eye on her and protect my comrades, should that woman regards that it's time to dispose of her cute and polite façade and reveal her actual purpose of joining the Mugiwara.

Day after day I found myself more committed to this debt. I always know the place she's sitting, the book she's penetrating in and the crew members she's discussing with. Thus I had started to learn a great deal of things about herself, and admittedly, that archaeologist had started motivating my interest.

Holy shit! She's so descent, calm, good with everyone, even with me- but maybe that on purpose- that it's hard to believe that she's done all these things she's accused of and that she's preparing something nasty to get rid of us. Maybe I'm very strict and bad with her. Her past maybe isn't a reputable one, but on the other hand who the hell knows what she's been through all these years.

And when that god forsaken God Enel attacked her, I couldn't stand the fact of her dying in my arms. First of all, she was trying to help and that was the reason she opposed to him and thus triggering his attack. And then I had that weird feeling which I remember I had when I learned about Kuina's death. The same feeling of despair and anger. I was unable of preventing Kuina's fate, but I couldn't let this to happen with Robin too.

And now that I think clearly of the event, why the heck I was desperate to save her? Does this means that she's of the same importance as Kuina? No way, this is IMPOSSIBLE!

END OF ZORO'S POV

Zoro sweatdropt and then to his discomfort he heard…

"_Kenshi-san, kukku-san said that he needs your help to carry some boxes or something"_ Robin said with a look of indifference.

"_Tell him that I don't give a…" _but before he could continue Sanji said

"_Oi shitty marimo I think we are supposed to help each other"_

"_Yeah as you wish" _Zoro said climbing down from the crows nest, thinking that these was the first time that the ero-cook was right.

"_You see? Things are going better when we're co-operating. And it's quite a surprise to see that you two are getting well with each other"_ said Robin with a smile to encourage the two strong-willed men.

"_Why do you always have to make comment on the most awkward circumstances?" _Zoro said.

"_Shut up baka! Oh Robin-chwaaan, as always you're right. And now that I have received such a smile from you I can die happy"_

"_Finally!" _Zoro said sarcastically with a wide grin on his face, though he couldn't but agree that Robin's smile was stunning.

"_I will kill you dumbass"_

"_Dare you bakayarou"_

"_For god's sake! Can't you stop arguing for an hour at least?" _Nami yelled while hitting them in the top of the head. The two men lost their balance and let the boxes fall from their hands with the result of hurting their legs.

"_You witch, what are you trying to do?"_

"_Hey how did you called Nami-swan?"_

"_Not again!" _Chopper said desperately as Robin was thinking how enjoyable was to be a part of this crew.

She loved watching Usopp, Luffy and Chopper playing and laughing like little kids, Zoro watching her closely and blushing when she was smiling at him, discussing with Nami and tasting wonderful dishes made by Sanji.

She was receiving that much attention that she sometimes had doubts about if she was worthy of it. Still, she wasn't satisfied with the typical relationship she had with Zoro. But to her surprise she wasn't sure what kind of relationship she wanted to have with him. Maybe an intimate one.

END OF CHAPTER 2

Promise that the next chapter will have more action between the characters

Hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

UNEXPECTED EVENTS IN AN UNEXPECTED ISLAND

The Davy Back fight was over and now the pirate crew of Monkey D. Luffy was on board searching for other adventures. The Log Pose was pointing in the next island, which was in the South. Paradoxically, Nami couldn't find any trace of it.

"_Robin, can I ask you something? I see the next island isn't mapped in any of my books or maps, do you happen to know anything for it?"_

"_Miss Navigator I'm not certain but I don't think I've ever been in an unexplored island before. And thus I don't have any clue about it." _Robin said apologetically.

"_Damn! I supposed that while you were serving for Baroque Works you had been in many islands of the Grand Line, haven't you?"_

"_I have definitely a better idea of this ocean than you but unfortunately, I can't help, because all the islands I've been before were quite popular"_

"_I can see an island! Land ahead!" _Usopp exclaimed from the crow's nest.

"_Wow that was quick" _Luffy said while getting prepared for another adventure.

"_Yeah the wind was too strong today"_

"_Uhm, guys, you said that you haven't heard of it before so to my humble opinion it's a good idea that we all explore it together" _said Chopper afraid that they will leave him alone on board.

"_Proposition accepted Chopper. At meantime Sanji will be responsible for food and Usopp get whatever you think is useful. Robin…"_

"_I'll have the chance to explore and learn the history of an island never heard before. Maybe Rio Poneglyf is here" _said Robin enthusiastically.

"_I'm sure that there's a great deal of history for you to learn" _said Zoro confidently "_Look at those colossal columns. They seem to be very old"_

"_Indeed Kenshi-san. You're very observant" _Robin applauded "_And I think I can recognize the style of the architecture. Though I have to find more clues, I can surely tell that this island was inhabited by a tribe of Mayas"_

"_Super" _screamed Luffy and Chopper "_But who are those guys?"_

"_I don't know but I think I have a disease again" _Usopp commented.

"_My lovely Robin-chwan, I think that before landing we have to do a history lesson" _said Sanji while a heart popped out of his eye.

"_Whoever they are we don't get close to them and of course don't go to their city. Let's stay here" _Usopp said trembling.

"_That's impossible first of all we don't know when the Log Pose will adapt in the island's magnetic field. Secondly, we need food!Then I will explore the island to chart it and Robin to find it's history_" Nami said "_Now let's split up in groups so our work will be done quicker"_

"_I'll go with Nami-swan"_

"_Settled. Luffy and Usopp, me and Sanji-kun and Robin with Chopper and Zoro. Ok guys we all know what we have to do. Let's meet here in four hours"_

It was a very warm day and not even a leaf was moving on the trees due to lack of wind. Robin's group was heading deep in the forest because there was a better chance for the archaeologist to find historical data and for the doctor to find medical herbs.

The view was breathtaking. High mountains and trees, colorful flowers and bushes could leave the visitors in awe. Zoro was only admiring the awesome scene and of course he had his eyes and ears wide open expecting any ominous threats.

While he was walking with Chopper he smelled a familiar fragrance, combined by sakura blossoms, lavender and sweet vanilla.

"_It must be the flowers"_ he thought but without noticing he was walking towards Robin and suddenly stumbled upon her feet. The delicate woman was about to fall to the uneven ground when the muscular arms of a swordsman grabbed immediately her slender waist and prevented her from being hurt. In fact he was so shocked that he hugged her and was holding her strongly in his arms.

Except for the instinct that stimulated him to hold her, the action reminding him moments from Skypiea, he had been longing for such a close encounter for a long time. Now that he had done this he couldn't let her go. Her smell was intoxicating, her breath so soothing and her skin seductively smooth.

"_She's fucking perfect" _he thought.

"_Kenshi-san, can you hear me?" _Robin asked again

"_What? Yeah I can"_

"_I'm very pleased and flattered that you prevented me from falling, but could you please let me go right now?" _Robin was struggling to cease the anxiousness that she was showing.

"_Certainly. Sorry" _

Then Robin rushed ahead because she didn't want to see her blushing and sweating like a teenager falling in love for the first time. However, she was certainly very lucky to feel such elation but not lucky enough to be alone with the man. Not that Chopper felt the tension and the passion emanated from them.

"_Ow he is so strong and determined and caring…" _Robin thought and then she had the naughty idea that he was a little more caring when it comes to her. This was the first time that his calloused fingers touched her and that she felt his chest so close to hers. It was the first time that she had smelled his unique and manly scent straight from his sunburned neck and shoulder. The feeling was indescribable.

"_Guys I've found fairly enough herbs. I think I'm done. What about you Robin? Have you found something interesting?"_

"_Only some fragments from kitchenware but nothing more intriguing"_

"_Would you like to continue or head back?" _Zoro asked her.

"_I would like to continue but if you don't want…"_

"_Then we don't go back, we have enough time"_

"_Arigatou Kenshi-san" _Robin said smiling satisfied.

"_Ok I've reached the point I had been wanting to avoid. I'm being soft and caring with her. Damn it" _Zoro cursed under his breath.

"_Kenshi-san to what do we owe your sudden crisis of kindness?" _Robin asked teasingly.

"_Woman stop playing with me or else I'm grabbing you and head back to the ship right now"_

"_Really? " _said Robin seductively. Obviously she wanted him to grab her again.

Zoro of course exploited the chance. He grabbed her and put her in his rough shoulder holding only her divine legs.

"_Hahahaha!This is funny Zoro! Will you grab me too?" _asked Chopper while laughing with Robin.

It was the first time that Zoro had heard Robin laughing like that and he was enjoying it a lot.

"_Hahahahahaha! Ok Kenshi-san let me down now, I don't want to go to ship yet"_

"_Yeah but I want to" _said Zoro because the main reason he wanted to return to the others was the fear that they may get into trouble.

"_Roronoa Zoro I order you to leave me down now"_

"_Aye, Your Majesty" _said Zoro and then let her go putting her lying on the ground.

"_I'll get back at you"_ Robin warned him and then the three of them started laughing again.

"_Hold on a second" _said Zoro bluntly.

"_What is it?"_

"_I don't know. I heard something moving on the grass"_

"_Animals?"_

"_Or worse"_

Before Robin could finish her sentence a large group of natives had surrounded them.

"_Damn it" _Zoro sweared at the same time with Chopper.

"_Chopper try to escape and find the others, I think we'll need reinforcements" _Robin said.

"_But how?"_

"_I will draw their attention, Robin you can go too" _said Zoro drawing out Wadou.

"_No I'm staying here, I can help. Chopper get ready to leave"_

"_Orok onna"_

Immediately Zoro performed his famous attack "Nitoryou Takanami" and Robin "Nueve fleur Twist". Thus Chopper started running back to the ship.

The two of them immobilized many native warriors but one of them shoot them with an arrow that had some kind of anesthetic substance. The two comrades fell to the ground one on top of the other and after some minutes were being carried towards the town of Mayas.

At the same time Chopper was running with all his strength and after a while he was able to see Going Merry.

"_Mina!Something terrible happened" _said Chopper and explained the events briefly.

"_Yosh guys. Let's go and save our nakama"_

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

THERE IS ALWAYS HOPE

"_Those bastards took my katana!" _Zoro almost yelled angrily.

"_Kenshi-san, you woke up,at last" _the only crew member who was with him retorted.

"_Have you understood what's going on?"_

"_I have not the slightest idea! I'm awake for more than half an hour and no one has talked to me. But something is not right here"_

"_If you're talking about the room, I agree"_

The two Straw Hats had noticed that they were locked in a wooden room. But the problem with that room was that it wasn't like one that a godforsaken and ancient tribe would have. It was more like a normal room with a desk and some chairs surrounded by some wooden selves. On the selves Robin could distinguish some books, most of them historical, some of which were written in an ancient language. On the desk were some papers and pens and the little room was lighted by a chandelier.

"_They have electricity, normal furnitures and they seem rather civilized"_

"_As it seems. So I think we have to wait for someone to come and tell us what's happening" _said Robin.

"_At least they don't seem to want to eat us or kill us, for now. Also I'm sure that the others will come for us"_

"_Kenshi-san, now that we are alone and we can talk without someone interrupting us, can I bring up something?"_

Zoro didn't seem to like the introduction. What would she ask now that she wouldn't prefer to ask in the ship with the others around.

"_Of course you can"_ he said and then continued thinking "_Of course you can leave me dumbfounded with your strange questions, of course you can make me blush with your actions, of course damned woman"_

"_I've noticed that after our trip on Sky Island, we…how can I put it…we have made some progress…I mean you seem less "biased" about me and the dangers I'm carrying along. So is there any chance that I'm earning your trust or something?"_

Zoro, as expected, was both dumbfounded and blushing. The most outstanding of all was that Robin had never ever before talked like that, stuttering and not knowing what to say. All Zoro could think was that whether she was so afraid to bring up that issue due to his reaction and answer or she was shy about some reason. Not that Robin was a woman that could be easily afraid or intimidated, but who knows what's going on in that woman's mind.

And then what was he supposed to answer. He hadn't thought about that lately. The truth was that he hadn't any problem talking to her now, besides, he knew she has a very interesting personality. Generally, he was so accustomed to her presence that he couldn't imagine life on the ship without the clever, reasonable and beautiful archaeologist.

"_Kenshi-san would you like to answer to my question?" _she asked politely.

"_Well I'd say that there's no reason holding grudges to you because everyone on the crew wants you, so it'd be pointless to try to oppose to you. And then you hadn't done anything suspicious until now. But that doesn't mean that I will utterly let my guard down" _Zoro said.

Robin was very confused with his answer. Firstly, he didn't answer right after her question, which means he's been thinking about what to say or what was right to say. And then the only thing he said was that everything he does he does it because of the crew's decisions.

"_Ok but what about you, do you…" _but Robin was interrupted by someone who entered the room.

"_I see you're awake Nico Robin and Roronoa Zoro"_ the man said showing them their wanted posters.

"_Who the hell are you and what's going on here?" _Zoro demanded to know.

"_Oi, don't get so worked up boy. It's logical to defend ourselves against notorious pirates like you" _He explained.

"_Yes it is but, we didn't attacked. It was you who surrounded us and drew your weapons out" _Zoro retorted.

"_We only surrounded you but you attacked right away"_

"_Damn it"_

"_Kenshi-san could you please calm down and let me handle this?" _Robin murmured in his ear.

"_Whatever"_

"_So Mister…?"_

"_Dredd"_ the tall man said.

"_Ok, you said that you wanted to protect your people and that's very sensible. But you could negotiate with us before pointing us with your dangerous weapons"_

"_And that's why you're here, in order to interrogate you"_

"_And something else" _Robin said "_Judging from the security measures that you have taken, I think that you have other more precious things to protect too, am I right?"_

"_I've heard that you're a very clever and manipulative woman. I have to be careful with you lady" _Dredd said grinning "_Ok you can sit here in the chairs, I won't put off your handcuffs though"_

Robin and Zoro took a sit and Dredd started the interrogation.

"_So why are you here? And I'm pretty sure that your crew will be here for you in a little"_

"_Just exploring, gathering food and herbs. We didn't even want to approach your city"_

"_We actually thought that you were some uncivilized people and barbarians" _Zoro added.

"_Hahahaha. We just want to be close to our ancestors and keep our traditions. And for how long did you plan to stay here?"_

"_Until the Log Pose was adapted"_ Robin answered but she continued "By the way, _I suppose that there are many ancient artifacts and buildings in your town"_

"_Exactly"_

"_So could you let me take a look, even under supervision?"_

"_I'm not sure if I can trust you Nico Robin. The World Government didn't put such a bounty on your head just because you are pretty and cute"_

"_Uhm I see. I think you should ask Kenshi-san if I'm trustworthy. He's an expert in this subject after all this time" _Robin said sarcastically "_Now could someone escort me outside. I want some fresh air"_

"_Ok let's go, I don't see any reason to keep you here as long you leave this island. Your Log Pose should be ready in a few hours"_

While they got out of the room they saw a small and narrow corridor leading to a wooden door. All this time Zoro was thinking about the words Robin said before. He was very annoyed of her sarcastic and ironic comment. On the other hand, Robin was of course aware of that, because at times he would cast an irritated glance at her and would grawl.

"_Great Robin, he started accepting you and now you're ruining what you've been struggling for" _Robin thought.

When they were outside the building the first thing they heard was Luffy screaming.

"_Where are my nakama?"_

And then they heard Sanji.

"_You can do anything you want to that stupid marimo but don't lay a hand on my Robin-chwaaaaaaan"_

"_Oi guys stop fighting and pissing them off, because they won't let us leave from here. Your Robin-chwan is fine ero-cook" _said Zoro very dismissively casting again a glance at Robin who was a little bewildered because of his comment.

"_Robin –chwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan"_

"_Guys are you hurt? I'll treat you immediately"_

"_There's no need Chopper, we're both fine" _said Robin while she was stroking his fury head.

"_Mr Dredd we won't bother you any more but, I'd like to ask you one last time to let me see for just a little the ancient ruins of your island" _

"_And we want meat" _said Luffy.

"_Hahahaha. You're a very boisterous crew. Eli give them something to eat and prepare something for their trip" _Dredd said to a young and beautiful girl.

"_Ahhhh Eli-swaaaan, you're so pretty, my angel! Would you like me to help you?" _said Sanji while he was swirling like a mad-man.

"_Uhm no thank you sir" _said Eli shyly, wondering what's wrong with the man.

Sanji of course was very disappointed, but then went after some other girls.

"_So Nico Robin I can let you see the ruin, although I'm not sure if I can let you read the Poneglyph"_

"_What? There's a Poneglyph here?" _said Robin ecstatic.

"_Yes and our ancestors used to say that it was about a powerful weapon, but that's not sure"_

"_I'm not interested in weapons, so you don't have to worry. The only thing I want to know is the Real History"_

"_Ok go if you want it that much. There'll be some soldiers there but don't bother" _Dredd informed her.

After a while Robin was in front of a huge cubic stone that was very well preserved as well as the other ancient buildings such as a sacrificial altar, a temple and huge statues.

She was there, but again she hadn't found what she wanted. She was so sad and disappointed that she had a headache.

"_Robin have you found anything interesting?" _said Zoro, who followed her and now was behind her.

"_There are many interesting things here but not what I'm looking for" _she said and then sighed sadly.

"_Well" _the younger boy said but then paused for a little "_You know I'm sure that you'll find that thing with the history you want to find out because you're very determined and… clever. So don't worry" _he said and then placed his left hand comfortingly in her shoulder. After a while he patted her in the back and left.

"_Thank you Kenshi-san. What you said means very much to me" _she said without looking back and then again she was alone. But this time she was smiling.

She was very happy that someone seems to understand and believe in her. And she's even happier to know that that "someone" is Zoro! She would never believe that he would be by her side and encourage her or even show respect for the job that she's doing. She maybe had misunderstood him a little. Zoro is an excellent first mate that can give anything he has for his crew.

Those were Robin's thoughts while she was heading back to the town to find her friends, still smiling wholeheartedly.

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

BLACK HOLES AND REVELATIONS

I don't know why, but I feel like something bad is going to happen. I've been feeling this way since our encounter with the Marine Admiral Aokiji, this morning. Now, the moon and the stars have appeared on the night sky and I'm not able to close my eyes even for a little. Everyone is sleeping and everyone is with me in the room but I can't feel safe. I'm afraid, not only for me, but for them too.

I wonder if the nightmares of Ohara, my mother and me being frozen to death are a result of the incident with the Admiral. They know where I am, where we are heading at and which will be their next move to arrest the last survivor of the scholars of Ohara and to annihilate the Straw Hat Pirates. I'm sure they are preparing something.

Except for my fear, a feeling of anger and despair won't leave me in peace and quiet. Yes, I was angry when Aokiji told all these things about me, about the misfortune I carry with me all those years. I'm angry because this time that's not the case. I feel like I have found the place I want to be and the people I want to live with. I would never exploit and betray them, like I did with other pirate crews, that wanted to take advantage of me.

But at the same time I feel desperate because what Aokiji told about my past was true and I couldn't deny or erase it. Also I am in this condition because I'm afraid that when my current crew understands the dangers of me being with them, they will betray me and first of all Zoro. I really don't think that it would cost him that much to leave me behind if I put his nakama into danger, despite the fact that he's more tolerant and amiable with me now.

Suddenly I hear a noise that brings me back to reality a little abruptly. A sword is being drawn out of its scabbard. Instinctively, I'm rising from my impromptu bed and look at the source of the noise, that is at Zoro.

"_Did I scare you?" _he asks.

"_No, it's okay Kenshi-san" _I try to convince him.

"_When I said that I won't let my guard down, I didn't mean that I would be ready to kill you at any time"_ he says seriously, something that takes me by surprise, because I thought that it was an ironic comment and then he would chuckle wickedly, like he does every time he threatens his victims. Anyway, thanks to his attitude I feel more comfortable.

"_You can't sleep?"_

"_No, so I thought it would be a good idea to clean my swords"_

"_And may I ask the reason you're awake?"_

He looks at me and says tentatively.

"_You want the truth?"_

I nod.

"_I'm thinking about what Aokiji told us about you"_

I froze for a moment, the second time today, but then I go to sit beside him.

"_And did you reach a conclusion? Now that you have evidence, your suspicions for me can be well-founded, huh?" _my tone is very sad and bitter, despite my will.

"_Well, I really don't know what to believe. Maybe you could enlighten me a little"_

I sigh.

"_I'm afraid that everything he said about my past is true. You see, I had to survive in order to accomplish my dream. Even if it was in the expense of other people"_

"_I see"_ he says thoughtfully "_But what did incite an eight- years old girl to gain such a bounty, a bigger than mine, and have such an unstable life until now?"_

"_You're jealous of my bounty?"_I say teasingly, trying to escape from his painful question. I can't believe that he wants to learn about my past, in order to find out why I ended up like this. It's like he's trying to release me from my pain and guilt. I like it that he cares about me, even in a strange way.

"_I'm not jealous of your bounty because I'm going to surpass it" _he states smiling, and I can clearly see the determination and resolution in his black eyes "_ But Robin, I'm serious right now. What caused all these?"_

"_I'm sorry Kenshi-san, but I'm not ready to talk about that, though I'm enjoying discussing with you. I think that you give me strength and I really hope someday you can understand me" _I say smiling and blushing because of my confession. However, he doesn't say anything. The only thing he does is to take his eyes away from my face and look back to his swords.

"_You know Robin, I want to understand you and I definitely want to fully trust you, but unfortunately you don't give me the chance to do so"_

His words make me incapable of doing or saying anything. Not that I know what I want to say. He had just expressed what was the problem between us and not very surprisingly I was the main problem. Me, my behavior and attitude and my damned past.

"_Robin, do you have to say anything?" _he was staring at me with that stern, determined and so attractive look that I couldn't resist him anymore.

I lean threateningly close to his face and without warning I lay my lips in his. The feeling was so indescribable that I closed my eyes tightly in order to feel that perfect sensation more profoundly.

I was completely oblivious of what was happening around me, of what his expression was, of his feelings. But then I feel his strong arms around me, pushing me closer and closer to him. I'm happy that he enjoys the moment as I do.

After a while we're parting for air. I feel that what we just did was wrong, because if my instinct was correct, and something bad was about to happen, it would be much more difficult to make the right decisions.

"_Zoro I can't. That was wrong. I'm sorry"_ I say and I'm heading outside the room, leaving him dumbfounded. I don't know what he is thinking of me, if he is mad at me and cursing me for what I did, but for now, at least, I can't yield in to that elation.

After a long time I hear Sanji calling us. The food is ready. I didn't even notice that the others were already on the deck. While I'm climbing down from the crow's nest I'm thinking that fortunately Zoro didn't come after me after what happened, but the main problem now was how would I confront him.

I am the last to enter the kitchen and I'm taking a seat near Nami.

"_Robin where have you been? You seem exhausted and a little sad" _said Nami worryingly.

"_I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep last night, so I went on the deck to gaze at the night sky" _when I finish my sentence I cast a glance at Zoro, who was focused on eating and drinking. I suppose that after what happened he doesn't even want to know me, let alone look at me.

"_But Robin you should be resting. How are you feeling?" _said the little doctor

"_Don't worry Chopper I said that I'm fine"_

"_Zoro are you okay, why don't you say anything, you look strange too. Are you sick?"_ said Chopper looking at him.

"_I'm fine"_ he says bluntly, but Nami has a different opinion and when everyone finished eating and went to do their ordinary jobs she whispered to my ear.

"_Robin did something happen between you and Zoro? You seem to get well with each other lately, but today…"_

"_No Nami, nothing happened and please don't say anything to him because he'll get mad at you"_

"_Of course I won't, but at least will you tell me what happened?"_

"_Oi what is that Usopp? I want to eat it" _Luffy exclaims.

"_Luffy be careful. Robin we will talk later" _says Nami and goes after Luffy.

Fortunately, I escaped this time Nami's interrogation. Then I turn my head towards the mast and I see Zoro staring at me completely expressionless.

"_Oh my god, what I am going to do?" _

END OF CHAPTER 5


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

HOLD ON ROBIN

Water 7, the city of renowned shipwrights and of one of the greatest adventures of the Straw Hat Pirates. The amazed crew decided to split up in groups in order to do the jobs that they had to arrange and explore the breathtaking town.

It seemed that their visit would went unnoticed by the marines or any other foes, if Luffy didn't cause any troubles. It was also a chance for the crew to take some rest and relax as the Log Pose would need a week to adapt. Other than that, Chopper was looking forward to buy new books, Nami to do some shopping, Luffy and Usopp to hire a shipwright and Robin and Zoro weren't even saying good morning to each other.

Zoro's POV

I new it! That damn woman can only cause trouble to me. But it's not only her fault, it's primarily my own fault. Under no circumstances should I let her invade my territory. And the worst of all is that I liked it. All of it! The discussions with her, the smiles that she gives me, the slight teasing, the kiss.

Apart from that I don't know why, but my instinct was telling me that we were going to have a rough time at this island. Nothing was going right. At first, a strange guy who looked like Usopp said that Going Merry will never be able to sail again, after that, when Usopp learned that we are taking a new ship left the crew and had a fight with Luffy, and now that. Robin is missing and worst of all she's accused of attempting to murder the president of the town.

Then it struck me. The first thing I thought of when Sanji told me that Robin is not going to return, was the words that she said to me right after our kiss. She knew about what was going to happen. She knew since we saw Aokiji. It hurts saying it, and it makes me really mad but at last, she betrayed us.

Of course Luffy wasn't going to leave that pass by like that, and I wanted to hear the reason why she leaves us with my own ears, so I'm accepting to go after her at Galley La Company.

She was there, in Iceburg's room, holding a gun against him. When Luffy and I broke into, literally because we broke a wall and sliced up a door, she was stunned and couldn't believe that we went after her.

I demanded to know why she's leaving the crew. There were also other things that I wanted to know, too, but these would remain unanswered as it seemed.

Her answer made me berserk. Why would we ever be a burden that won't let her accomplish her dream. We all have our dreams and together we try our best for them, helping and supporting each other. I was sure she was lying. That wasn't the reason. But before we could do something and thanks to those CP9 bastards she disappeared falling from a window and leaving us dumbfounded trying to escape the flames that were going to devour the whole building.

At least after all those misfortunes I found out that I was right. She had lied. Nami, after discussing with Iceburg-san, informed us that Robin was going to sacrifice herself in order that the rest of our crew could leave that damned island safely.

But that wasn't the case of course. We'll get her back and we're certain for that. Even if Luffy hadn't gave order to save her, I would find a way to go with her. Not that I stood a chance to get her back by myself, but at least she wouldn't be all alone there.

Great! I'm going to become romantic and lovey-dovey too, because of her. I'm sounding like the ero-cook "_Oh my lovely Robin-chwan, your handsome knight will come to save you"_

"_Hey Zoro are you still here with us? What are you thinking of?"_ Nami asked me.

"_What happened? Are we there?"_

"_Not yet, but we'll arrive in just a little"_

Hold on Robin, we'll be there for you. And I won't leave you again, as long as it depends on me.

* * *

><p>And now here we are. She's in front of us. I can see her, I can listen to her. I want to grab her and leave from that place with our friends.<p>

In the start she resists. She doesn't want to come back and the only reason for that is because she's afraid that we will abandon her someday.

Now I understand her completely. All those years, her instinct, her experience and her knowledge had taught her not to trust people easily, because that makes her vulnerable. But this time in order to survive she has to trust us. And I think that Luffy's profound words earned her trust completely.

"_I want to live. Take me out to the sea with you"_

These were the most strong and yet touching words I've ever heard. She screamed those words out and while screaming she let all her emotions come out. She revealed an other side of herself, which is distorting her perfect façade of calmness and indifference, that sometimes gets on my nerves.

She proved that she can feel emotions like anger, pain, passion, that she can do anything it takes to do what she really wants, to be happy and free. She fervently expressed her desire to live and I will try to ensure that it's going to be fulfilled.

* * *

><p>We did it! We beat those bastards and took back our nakama. Of course now we're having a party back at Water 7. Luffy has been sleeping for many days after his almost lethal fight and now that he has mustered all this stamina, I bet that he's going to party for three days without stopping.<p>

Everybody is here, and by everybody I mean at least half of the town's citizens. Sanji doesn't know with who girl to flirt because there are so many. He's going to have a nosebleed after seeing so many beauties gathered. Nami does nothing but spent her time drinking and dancing. Luffy accompanies her while eating and Chopper entertains himself with stupidities. If Usopp was here he would be singing his 100th song that describes his virtues as a warrior of the sea. Everybody seems to be possessed.

But at least they are having a good time and seem to be happy. Sometimes I think that I'm very dull and stern for my age. Maybe I should enjoy myself more.

Uhm why Robin is there alone? She seems a little shocked and I have the faint idea that she's talking with someone, but who? I want to talk to her too, but I've no idea what to tell her. Ever since we rescued her I haven't talked to her. I feel strangely and that prevents me from approaching her.

What the hell? Where is she going? I run after her and hear her calling Aokiji.

"_Robin is everything alright?"_

"_Kenshi-san! I… Yes, everything is perfectly fine"_

"_Nice. However, I think you're a little upset"_

"_Well, I suppose that I can't escape from your questions. Aokiji was here"_

"_What did he want? Did he threaten you?"_

"_No. He came to tell me that it's good to see that I found a place to settle in. Although, he hadn't forgotten what happened in Ohara" _she said bitterly

"_Ok, let's don't talk about that now. I know it's difficult for you"_

"_Thanks for understanding me"_

"_Whatever. Let's go with the others. The party is for you"_

"_No Kenshi-san. Stay here for just another minute. I want to talk to you"_

"_What is it Robin?"_ I don't know what she is about to ask, but I have a strange feeling again. What am I going to say to her? And in addition to that, I remember very clearly that our last conversation ended up with us kissing each other.

"_Why did you come for me?"_

"_Uhm… What question is that? You're my nakama and when I found out that you were willing to die for us I got angry, cause you didn't have to"_

"_Only that?"_

I can't take it anymore. I want to tell her. I can't control myself while looking in those beautiful blue eyes.

"_I don't know, what else. I just wanted to save you and to be back with me… with us, I mean. Because all of us can help you achieve your dreams. I promise you won't be alone in that and we won't get in your way"_

Her reaction was impossible. I didn't expect that from Robin. She hugged me tightly, burying her crying face in my neck.  
>"<em>Thank you very much! You don't know how happy I am. I can't believe that I found friends like all of you. And I'm happy that especially you, Kenshi-san, are by my side. Thank you!"<em>

"_It's nothing Robin" _

"_Oh! I'm sorry for my reaction. I'm not myself these days"_

Immediately, I lean and kiss her forehead slightly and then I take her by her hand leading her where the rest were still partying.

"_As you can see I'm not myself neither"_

End of Zoro's POV

"_Oh my God! I knew that something was going on between the two of them" _said Nami while grinning to herself.

"_What do you mean Nami?"_

"_Nothing Luffy. Keep eating"_

END OF CHAPTER 6


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

CAPTAIN'S THOUGHTS

Why does everyone of my nakama think that I'm completely stupid and ignorant about what is taking place on my own ship?

I'm the Captain, and a good and righteous Captain has to know everything for his precious comrades, in order to cater for their needs. I don't mean getting involved in their personal lives –of course not, that's bad-but because I behave childishly and I'm a little careless doesn't mean that I don't have eyes to see some things.

My new seat in Thousand Sunny gives me a better view of the deck, and so I enjoy sitting there while watching my nakama enjoying themselves and doing their jobs, which I believe they enjoy very much, too.

It's been a week or so since we left from Water 7 with a new ship and a new member, Franky, our beloved shipwright.

"_Hey Nami, how long it's been since we left Water 7?"_

"_It's been exactly a week Luffy"_

That's right. And most importantly, this week has been very lively and intriguing (Robin is teaching me difficult words, shishishishi) as some slight changes have occurred.

Me, Chopper and Usopp engage ourselves in fishing and I have to admit that we have become very professional and skillful. We really enjoy catching fish, putting them in the aquarium and then eating them.

Also, we have a new member for our silly games, as they are called by Nami. Franky both likes playing and chatting nonsense with us. This is our way to have a good time without getting bored throughout our long journeys.

The other thing that I have noticed is that Zoro and Robin are closer and more friendly with each other than before. I'm very glad to see that because I don't want my nakama not to get well with each other. Anyway, I think that my first mate and my archaeologist have something more going on between them.

It's not that I can read the glances that they cast every now and then, but what I can tell for sure is that Zoro can't take his eyes off Robin while she's reading peacefully, and that Robin smiles sweetly when she sees Zoro working out with his weights and his swords.

And then again at dinner and lunch they look at one another silently or laugh with the stupidities that I do with Chopper. But Robin especially laughs when I take Zoro's food and he starts yelling at me with an annoyed look. I enjoy that, too. Shishishishi.

Now I remembered that two days ago I saw a very intimate moment of them and I nearly destroyed it.

Zoro was sitting under the mast at the lawn deck, while he was cleaning his two swords, now, after the incident at Enies Lobby. After a while, Robin stepped out of the library. She was probably reading again, as she still had her eyeglasses on her face. There was no one on the deck except for me, but they didn't seem to notice or mind, so I didn't bother to leave my favorite place.

"_Kenshi-san, would you mind if I sit here with you?"_

"_The only thing that I mind is you calling me Kenshi-san all the time. Please stop it. It makes me feel more awkward that I already feel"_

"_I'm sorry, it's the force of habit. And why do you feel awkward? I thought that we…"_

"_No, no let it go. I'm fine"_

"_Uhm, Zoro why didn't you buy a new sword while we were staying at Water 7?"_

"_I didn't have the chance to look for a good one"_

"_Yes, I remember. You had to take care of those three chubby and cute babies" _said Robin and laughed at her comment, although I didn't understand what they were talking about. Zoro looking after babies? Impossible!

"_Oi Robin, stop laughing at me. You don't know how hard, difficult and absurd that was"_

"_Come on Zoro, it may was difficult and ridiculous, as you insist on saying, but you didn't have the guts to abandon those kids, did you? Admit it just for once. You really care for those who need your help and for those you love"_

"_Yeah ok. Whatever"_

"_And also, you're stubborn. But anyway, I would like to say that I feel very sorry that you have lost your katana. And the worst of all is that it was mainly my fault" _Robin seemed to be very sad about what happened. She knew, as everyone else on the ship, that Zoro's most precious things were his swords.

"_Cut it now Robin. It's not your fault. My sword's goal was to protect you, and it did it, despite dying to achieve that"_

"_Thank you. I hope that you find a better one! Not that I know of such kind of things" _She said while blushing. Shishishishi. It was the first time I saw Robin's cheeks turning red so furiously. It was weird.

"_I can tell you anything that you want. Not that you'll find those information very interesting"_

"_No, you can tell me everything about you swords. I'm here to listen to you"_

"_You're so understanding and you're. Uhm, I think that you should wear your eyeglasses more often you look sophisticated and …beautiful."_

Then Zoro left his katana on the grass, grabbed Robin's arms gently and kissed her on her lips.

"Shishishishishishishi!"

Damn it. I didn't want to laugh out loudly. I think the gesture was sweet, but I couldn't help but laugh. I was rarely seeing people kissing, let alone my own nakama.

When I understood what I've done, I left my seat and ran into the kitchen screaming

"_I'm sorry guys"_

Now it was better to leave them alone.

The last thing I heard was Robin's laughter and Zoro saying  
>"<em>Luffy I'll kill you if you tell the others what you saw"<em>

"_Don't worry Zoro"_

* * *

><p>The same afternoon I had a talk with my first mate for what happened earlier. I was still feeling sorry.<p>

"_Hey Zoro I'm sorry about what happened before. I didn't mean to laugh at you"_

"_Well, it's ok. In fact, I don't give a fuck what the others would say but with you it's not the same. You're both my Captain and my best friend. I want to know that you kinda approve of what I do"_

"_Of course I'm okay. And I'm very happy that you're happy! You both deserve it after all you've been through all these years"_

"_Thanks Luffy. I knew you would be by my side at any time"_

"_Zoro, I've never kissed a girl before. How is it?"_

"_Uhm, I think that you'll enjoy it only if you do it with the girl that you like"_

"_Yosh! I see"_

"_By the way , do you have anyone on mind?"_

"_Shishishi. I don't know"_

"_Ok, I didn't expect anything more. Anyway, thanks for the talking. I'll go to take a shower now"_

It's nice to have such friends, though I miss very much my older brother, Ace. I hope I could see him again soon.

"_Guys, get ready! We're reaching port at about four hours" _Nami says.

"_Finally, after a whole week! I'm looking forward to new adventures"_

"_For god's sake! How can he always be so buoyant about everything?" _I hear Nami saying something about me.

"_I guess you know how's our Captain" _Robin retorts.

"_Anyway. Robin, I think we have some things to discuss about, you remember?" _my navigator says and smiles wickedly.

"_Ok, this time there's no escape, is there?"_

Poor Robin. Shishishishi.

"_Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, will you let me accompany you while shopping bathing suits?"_

Oops. I don't think that Zoro will be content with that.

END OF CHAPTER 7


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU

"_Uhm I see. And now what are you going to do?" _Nami asked Robin after being informed of the current affairs between her friend and Zoro.

"_I've been thinking a lot about that and I decided to let him take the next step, if he wants to do something with me, of course. As for me, I'll be content with anything" _Robin was very pensive and thoughtful and besides talking to Nami she was staring at the blue sky that was spreading in front of her.

"_Why wouldn't he want to be with you, I really think he likes you. In addition to that he is a big jerk, he must be happy that a woman like you wants him. And don't tell me about the age difference, because I'm going to hit you"_

"_Ok, except for that…" _said Robin tentatively, afraid of Nami's reaction.

"_Robin, don't even think about it"_

"_The other thing that I was thinking of, is that he's very busy training and doing everything it takes to achieve his dream. He's maybe thinking that he won't be able to focus on that, due to me. For example, yesterday I went up to his gym and he stopped training in order to talk with me"_

"_And did he seem to mind that?"_Nami asked curiously.

"_No, he didn't seem to be irritated, but he maybe eventually understand that I'm distracting him"_

"_Point taken. I think that you should discuss it with him"_

"_I agree, but I'll wait for him to talk to me first"_

"_Do as you wish. By the way, do you want me to tell Sanji to come with us for shopping?"_

"_I don't think so. I need your company Nami and more girl talk, if you don't mind"_

"_No problem. I'll send him with Luffy"_

"_Hahahaha"_

"_So Robin…"_

"_Nami, when we will land?" _asked Luffy happily.

"_In a little Luffy. So…"_

"_Nami, I want to buy new tools" _said Usopp interrupting her.

"_Ok Usopp. I'll give you money" _she said angrily "_Robin…"_

"_Nami aniki, I repaired the broken window in your bedroom" _Franky informed her and interrupted her again.

"_Thank you Franky. Go away now" _she was obviously very angry "_So, what…"_

"_Nami-swan do you want…"_

"_Will all of you shut the hell up? I want some time alone with my friend" _she was yelling so loudly that Chopper started shivering because of her scarifying look.

"_And we want some peace and quiet, so stop screaming, damn it"_

"_Go to hell Zoro"_

"_Like hell I will"_

"_You know, you're the most annoying of all"_

"_Hahahaha. Marimo she's right. That's why you'll never find a girl" _said Sanji while laughing.

"_Only in your dreams ero-coo" _Zoro retorted dismissively, casting a meaningful glance at Robin, that make her heart beat faster.

Sanji was staring at Zoro bewildered by his answer, Nami and Luffy just smiled slightly and knowingly, while the others returned to their respective works and occupations.

* * *

><p>The Straw Hat Pirates had finally dropped anchor at a new island. They noticed that there were other pirate ships on the port, too, so there wouldn't be a Marine Base probably.<p>

"_Guys I think that we need to relax a little and this is our chance. So, after finishing all the jobs we have to do, we can occupy ourselves with anything that we enjoy"_

"_Me, Franky and Chopper will go shopping together" _said Usopp waving at them.

"_Ok bye"_

"_I'll go to buy food as usual"_

"_Luffy you'll go with him"_

"_Why?" _Both Sanji and Luffy screamed.

"_Luffy you'll be able to buy the meat that you want, hehehehe"_

"_Oh Nami-swan you're so cute and cunning"_

"_Cut the crap" _said Zoro.

"_You cut the crap and go with them" _Nami growled.

"_You're kidding me, right?"_

"_No I'm not. Now get the hell out of here. If you finish shopping quickly, you'll be able to do what you want and get rid of Sanji's presence, ok Zoro?"_

"_Yeah, I'll be here at least in one and a half hour, to take some rest. Let's go now" _said Zoro while looking at Robin.

When the boys left, Nami said

"_So Robin, we'll have to find you a nice outfit quickly. I have the faint idea that in one and a half hour you'll go on a date"_

"_Well, I…"_ Robin was blushing, she never really had gone on a date.

"_Come on we don't have time"_

* * *

><p>After an hour the devil trio was back on the ship, carrying the food in the kitchen.<p>

"_Oi Luffy the meat we bought is enough for us to eat for an entire year. I'm not going shopping with you again" _said Sanji.

"_Sanji where do you wanna go to spend our time?" _Luffy asked him.

"_Nowhere. I'm staying here. I want to try some new recipes"_

Zoro's eyes widened in shock.

"_Fuck you curly eyebrow"_

"_What did you say?"_

"_Damn…Nothing"_

"_No Sanji, we're not going to stay here. Let's go… uhm… to find girls"_

"_What?"_

"_What?"_

"_Yes. I saw some nice girls on the town" _said Luffy while winking at Zoro.

"_Luffy I didn't expect that from you but I can show how to make a girl fall for you"_

"_What else am I going to hear? Poor Luffy you don't stand a chance"_

"_Shishishishi. Yosh Sanji! Let's go"_

"_Luffy thank you very much" _Zoro whispered in Luffy's ear and immediately went to change clothes. He was never giving much attention to minor things like dressing codes but he wanted to make a good impression and adding to that, a slight change wouldn't be something bad.

He wore a jean, blue all-stars and a plain navy blue shirt. Then he took his katana and went to wait on the beach for Robin, who, after a few very long minutes, he saw approaching.

"_Always in time" _He thought and smiled slightly.

When Robin saw him waiting and staring at her she blushed and her heart started beating faster and faster.

The new clothes that she was wearing were a floral strapless dress that was ending just before her knees, showing her logn and nicely-curved legs. Her shoes were black and flat sandals that were matching with her black leather handbag.

She was looking very much younger in that outfit. Also she was feeling younger because she was sweating and blushing like a schoolgirl on her first date.

When she recovered her composure she said

"_Hi, Zoro, I wasn't late, right?" _but then she thought "_What a witty question, baka"_

"_Not at all" _he coughed and then continued "_So what do you want to do at your day off"_

"_I'm fine with everything" _she said smiling.

"_Let's go and we'll see later" _he said and then he continued thinking "_Why won't she say what she wants to do? I must think of what would she like to do?"_

"_Robin, do you want to go to a café?"_

"_But you don't drink coffee. Are you sure you want to?" _She was impressed that he had suggested to go to a place that she likes.

"_Of course. I know that you like coffee and I want to see why you drink that much of it"_

"_Ok then"_

After a few minutes they sat on a café and were tasting their orders.

"_So do you like your coffee? Mine, is very delicious" _said Robin with a warm smile on her face.

"_Well I prefer beer or sake. However, the smell is very soothing and nice"_

"_Yes I totally agree. That's the main reason I like coffee that much. And of course it keeps me awake at night"_

"_It's good to sleep sometimes. I think that you're overdoing it"_

"_I'm used to it. Besides, I like night time. Anyway, another time we can go in a bar. I bet you'll like it much more"_

"_Oi Robin, it's not that I don't like the place. You know I'm just not used to coffee. Ok I'm pathetic when it comes to…dates"_

"_It's ok. You don't have to apologise"_

"_Damn it. What matters for me is that I'm here with you. If I am with you, I don't mind the place or anything else, get it?"_

"_Yes" _said Robin in a low tone of voice, because she felt very weird. She couldn't believe that she was hearing such words coming out of his mouth. It was very weird, but somewhat cute.

"_Robin, are you happy with me? I mean…"_

"_Of course I am. In fact, it's the first time I feel so happy and so…" _she gulped at her coffee before continuing her sentence "_in love" _when she finished she bit her lip in frustration but here eyes were still gazing his surprised ones.

"_Then that's very good because I feel the same too" _when he finished his sentence he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.  
>"<em>You're breathtaking"<em>

"_Zoro I wanted to discuss something with you. I was thinking earlier that I may be a distraction to you and your training, and when you realize that you may regret being with me"_

"_Robin"_

"_No let me finish. I want you to be sure that I won't be a burden at all, and that I'll make sure that you accomplish your dream"_

"_I was sure that you'd support me and I know that you're not demanding or a little and crazy girl with no goals in her life. Secondly, I think and I hope that I can balance my personal life with my dream"_

"_Ok. I believe in you" _she said and then he kissed her again more passionately and vehemently. He was glad that she had so much faith in him. Her faith was somehow reanimating him.

"_Kenshi-san calm down, we're not alone" _she said teasingly.

"_Ok then, we can pay and go somewhere that we can be alone… if you want to, of course"_

"_You know tonight is my turn to guard the ship, so you can come and join me"_

The only thing that Zoro could do after what she said and after the attractive and provocative look that she had on her face was to blush and feel a wave of lust penetrating him.

"_Ok Zoro. Compose yourself"_ he ordered himself inwardly.

"_By the way, did Nami know that we would go on a date?"_

"_Uhm yes, she understood that. Do you mind?"_

"_Let's say that I don't. I was just wondering why did she give me extra money, when she's always so thrifty. Now I understand the reason. And something more…What time does your shift start?"_

"_Mmmm Kenshi-san"_

END OF CHAPTER 8


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

A COOK'S DESPERATION

It was a very calm night without ominous waves or storms worrying the crew. However, something that the Grand Line is well-known for, is its unusual weather patterns, so besides the calmness of the sea, the night sky was teeming with black clouds that were prohibiting the bright stars to light up the place.

Nami has long ago, before midnight, closed her books about navigation, put her maps on their right place and engaged herself in a deep sleep. On the other hand, in the men's headquarters Luffy who was definitely dreaming about food was sometimes interrupting the sleep of the others yelling "_Niku"._

Usopp was dreaming and talking in his sleep about his phantasmagoric adventures when he was leading his 8.000 indisputably strong men. In a bed next to his, Chopper was sleeping very peacefully with a smile lingering on his fury face. It was one of the few nights that he wasn't having any nightmares about the unfortunate end of his beloved "Doctor".

Franky wasn't in the men's room but in his lab, and he was sleeping exhausted in a wooden bench. He couldn't finish his new state-of-the-art car because of his drowsiness. Sanji was having a little trouble sleeping, though. He couldn't even dream of beautiful girls surrounding him. Moreover, every time he was about to sleep, Luffy would mutter something incomprehensible and would disturb him.

"_Urusei baka"_

"_Oh Sanji is morning already. I'm very hungry"_

"_Argh"_

However, the main reason of his anxiousness was something else. Something more intriguing. The last two or three weeks he had noticed something weird about Zoro. Well, according to Sanji's opinion Zoro was generally weird and whimsical but now…

SANJI'S POV

First Observation. That shitty swordsman is always solemn, surly and bloody-minded. _But _for the last three weeks, after Robin's rescue more precisely, he seems to be more amicable, animated and social with each and every one of us. He's talking nonsense with Luffy, or at least he pretends to when I'm around, he joins the idiot's games sometimes by laughing or teasing them and he even talks with Nami and Robin. Especially with Robin. They are talking for hours. What the hell could she discuss about with that jerk, huh?

Anyway don't get the wrong idea. He still gets angry when we're interrupting his precious sleep or training and he gets aggravated when Nami pretends to be the boss and order him. But he has definitely calmed down a little.

Second Observation. We always fight for anything and everything. We exchange swears and kicks and he always draws his katana in order to slice me up. _But _now every time Robin is around he doesn't even bother to call me names. Not that I'm not satisfied that our idiotic quarrels have ceased by half.I don't know why, well I have a good idea in fact, but my lovely archaeologist seems to have a great effect on him.

Third Observation. When he trains on his gym Robin dares to go up there. Definitely that lady has some nerves "_Oh my lovely Robin-chwan is so cute when she's brave". _The most weird of the weirdest things is that he is letting her stay with him on his workout session. What the hell are they doing? Now that I think about it I may have to do a raid on his place to check if he's doing anything immoral on her, or the opposite.

"_Oh no that's not possible. My lovely Robin-chwan is an angel… Who is called "The devil's child, but ok"_

Oh my god, only the mere thought of it makes me wanna cry. The shitty…and my lovely…

"_Oi Sanji why are whimpering like that?" _asked Usopp irritated because Sanji woke him up the moment that he was ready to kill a giant Sea King.

"_Go back to sleep. It's nothing" _Sanji retorted cooly.

It may seem imposible but there are many signs indicating that something goes on between the two "Demons". Their glances, their insinuations, their slight smirks and laughter, the change of that idiots behavior and predisposition. Everything leads to the same conclusion.

But why him. He can't even prepare the food of love for her. He can't make cool beverages or give her nice flowers to decorate her small table on the deck. He's not as gentlemen as me!

Uhm now that I think about it, what happened two days before really shocked me and changed my mind about him, only a little of course.

FLASHBACK

It was night and I decide to make a coffee for Robin who was on lookout. It was past midnight but I was forced to stay awake until late because I had a lot of work to finish. Robin had told me that she had to do a research on something I didn't really understood. It was probably about history.

So when I finished washing the dishes and cleaning my sacred kitchen, I prepared the coffee and headed to the deck where I knew she was sitting and studying.

When I stepped out of the kitchen I saw a faint light coming from Robin's table and two figures reading some books. I slowly closed the door without making noise and then I heard him.

"_Robin, it's not on that book either. There's nothing about what you're looking for here, but I'll check that book too" _

It was Zoro. I was stunned. He was helping her with her research. I didn't even know that he was capable of reading.

"_It's ok Zoro. You don't have to force yourself any longer. I can handle this" _said Robin calling him by his name and caressing him on his back and shoulder. Lucky Demon Cutter Bastard.

"_I know that, but I want to stay here with you. You'll finish more quickly with my help. I swear I'm very careful, if I find something I'll tell you"_

"_Hahaha. Thank you very much. I really appreciate that. And… You're very sweet" _she said giggling. Indeed, his expression was indescribable. Hahahahaha shitty marimo.

"_Stop it now"_

"_Ok. Let's finish that"_

And silence again.

I preferred not to disturb them so I pretended leaving the kitchen and informed Robin that I prepared coffee for her before disappearing into my room.

END OF FLASHBACK

To tell you the truth I may underestimated him, just a little. He really seems to care about her. Well, he has changed his cranky personality for her sake.

I suppose that if they are together I can't do anything but wish that my Robin-chwan is happy. However, if he dares to make her sad I'll kill him, without second thought.

What the hell? Is already four o'clock? I have to wake up in three hours to prepare breakfast. I guess is time for a good sleep.

END OF SANJI'S POV

In the crow's nest Zoro was sleeping peacefully, leaning against a wall, although he was on watch duty. Beside him were his swords and on his chest Robin was resting serenely.

Suddenly, she woke up and headed for the window, leaving his warm and welcoming embrace.

"_Where are you going?"_ Zoro grunted.

She stopped and turned her head in order to look at his sleepy face. It was very funny and sweet.

"_To close the window. The breeze is very cool and we're going to catch a cold"_

"_I don't catch colds" _he said sternly and lifted an eyebrow, remembering a certain moment between the two of them, right after she had joined the crew. Robin seemed to have the same flashback too, and said with a wide smirk on her face.

"_Well Kenshi –san, I have a weak heart, so I'm going to catch a cold"_

"_Robin"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Cut the crap. You're not weak"_

She smiled at him and went to close the open window.

"_Zoro come over here please"_

"_What did you see?"_

"_Isn't that a ship?"_

"_Yes. But it's more like a ghost ship. Take a look at the sails. They are torn. And the whole ship is on a very bad condition"_

"_It's heading toward us. Call the others"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh my God! That ship is creepy" <em>Nami exclaimed horrified by the sight of the strange ship.

"_I totally agree with you and I suggest that we change the course of the ship" _Usopp said while trembling because of fear.

"_Wow. Sugoi" _Luffy yelled enthusiastically, probably dreaming of new adventures.

"_Has anyone wondered where this humming comes from?" _Franky asked puzzled.

"_You can say that I'm crazy but I think that skeleton sings" _said Zoro pointing out a very tall skeleton who was wearing a tuxedo and was holding a violin and a cup of tea.

"_Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! A skeleton"_

"_Yohohohoho"_

END OF CHAPTER 9

Hi!I hope you enjoy that new chapter! I promise that the next update will be more "adventurous"


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

THIS IS HALLOWEEN

"_Yohohohoho"_

"_Hey do you want to join my crew and be our nakama?"_Luffy asked the strange skeleton.

"_Nani?" _Sanji and Nami asked desperately.

"_Nakama you said?" _asked the skeleton with a very sad tone of voice.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey guys this is Brook" <em>Luffy introduced his new friend to his crew.

"_Hey" _everyone said in unison a little bewildered. Well their reaction was logical. It wasn't a common part of their day to see a skeleton with afana, tuxedo and a violin talking and walking.

"_My fair lady, could you please make me the honor to show me your panties?" _Brook said standing in front of Robin and staring at her expectantly.

"_What the hell did you say?" _Zoro started screaming angrily because of his impudence but he stopped when Robin glanced at him reassuringly.

"_Oi Sanji prepare something to eat"_

"_Aye Captain"_

* * *

><p>When everyone sat on the kitchen table they started asking questions about Brook's past and current situation.<p>

Chopper was thrilled to find out that he ate a devil fruit which gave him the ability to be immortal.

Luffy was finally very satisfied that he found a musician to entertain his crew through their long journeys.

Zoro thought that it was nice to have another swordsman as a comrade. That way he could practice more efficiently his swords-fighting techniques.

In the start, Sanji thought that Dead Bones Brook would be a gentlemen like him due to his external appearance but changed his mind when he asked his red-head angel to show him her panties(not that he didn't want to take a mere look, but not Brook too).

At the same time, Usopp was ready to pass out as he was explained why the weird skeleton had neither a reflection nor a shadow.

All this time Robin was very confused about the new information that was overwhelming her and moreover, she couldn't stop thinking that all these descriptions were somehow familiar to her.

As she was thinking all these things, Nami screamed pointing at a ghost with its tongue out of its mouth.

"_Negative. Negative. Negative"_

"_Ahhhhhhhhhh a ghost. I can't take it anymore" _Chopper started crying.

Immediately, Brook stepped outside the kitchen at the deck and was followed by the rest of the crew.

"_Where are we?" _Nami asked "_How does this island come out of nowhere like this?"_

"_I suppose you have never heard of Thriller Bark before, have you?"_Brook asked them ready to explain everything.

"_Thriller Bark you said?" _Robin asked in a low tone. She knew she had heard that name before.

"_So my friends, Thriller Bark is a giant ship…"_

"_A ship? But how?"_Nami was even more perplexed now.

"_Right, a ship that used to be located in the West Blue. Later, it was converted into a pirated ship, owned by a Shichibukai"_

"_Gecko Moria" _Robin said immediately, remembering everything she knew about that mysterious ship.

"_Exactly my lady"_

"_But why is that ship here?" _asked Sanji.

"_I'm afraid I can't help you more, I have to leave quickly. But I'm warning you, you should have already left from here by now" _these were the last words Brook said. Then he whispered something like "_This is my last chance"_ and headed towards the main part of the Shichibukai's ship.

"_We should definitely follow him and get him back. Let alone that I have a feeling that new adventures will come after us again"_ said Luffy even happier than before.

"_Nani?" _Nami, Chopper and Usopp yelled.

"_Yosh! We can explore the shore line with the Mini Merry II" _Franky said enthusiastically.

Paradoxically, when the three most fearful members of the crew saw the imitation of Going Merry, jumped in right away and went for a new exploration.

"_Guys we go too. There's nothing else to do here"_

"_Aye, aye Captain"_

* * *

><p>With Nami, Usopp and Chopper.<p>

"_For how long… that scary dog-like thing …will be chasing us?" _said Usopp while panting.

"_I don't know…But run…Or else we'll get beaten and eaten" _Nami retorted running as fast as she could.

"_Ahhhhhhhhhh what is that? A bat?" _screamed Chopper.

"_No I'm a vampire and my name's Hildon" _the vampire-like zombie introduced itself while grinning and showing his spiky teeth.

"_I want to die right here and now. There's no hope" _Usopp cried out.

"_No there is. Let me take you to Doctor Hogback"_

"_Doctor Hogback you said? He's my idol. He's the best doctor in the whole world! I want an autograph" _said Chopper while his eyes were shining due to his happiness.

"_Chopper are you sure it's ok?" _Nami asked cautiously.

"_Well, it's better than staying outside with the zombies" _Usopp stated.

* * *

><p>With Luffy, Zoro, Robin, Sanji and Franky.<p>

"_Wow, what's that creature?" _asked Luffy ecstatic and went closer to it. Suddenly, the monster with the three heads advanced, but Luffy took it down with one hit.

"_Gomu gomu no Rifle"_

"_It is called Cerberus. It's a mythological creature…" _explained Robin while they were heading deeper into the heart of the forest.

"_And it's kinda cute" _she continued smiling.

"_What the hell are you talking about woman?" _said Zoro who was dumbfounded by her commend as all the others.

"_Hahahaha. Why Kenshi-san, don't you agree? Anyway, have you noticed that it has some numbers printed on it?"_

"_Yeah. It's like a code or something?"_

"_I think so" _After a long pause and admiring the place she continued "_I like the atmosphere, it's very creepy and mysterious. The serenity of the dark night sky, the view of the barren flora, the strange creatures and… those cute ghosts"_

"_Oi Robin are you sure you're fine?" _said Zoro sarcastically, but suddenly he heard

"_I'm ashamed of myself. I wish I was just a peanut" _said Luffy while facing the ground.

"_I'm just a useless bunch of metal pieces" _Franky was crying.

"_Aha. So these ghosts cause depression" s_aid Sanji.

"_Idiots. Being affected by some silly ghosts" _

"_Hey marimo bastard don't be so cocky"_

"_Please god forgive me for having been born"_

"_Hahahahahahaha" _Sanji was laughing incessantly "_Oi marimo it was the best damn thing I've ever seen in my life. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I can't breath"_

Zoro just grunted ignoring Sanji's comments and casting a glance at Robin who was trying to hide her laughter.

"_I'll show you later woman" _Zoro whispered in her ear.

A little later they reached the same graveyard that Nami, Chopper and Usopp found. Like before a zombie emerged out of the earth.

"_Oi go back to your place" _said Luffy punching him on the head.

"_Look out there are many" _Franky warned them.

"_Gomu gomu no…"_

"_Santoryou…"_

"_Nueve fluer…"_

"_Collier…"_

"_Strong right…"_

"_Bazooka"_

"_Takanami"_

"_Twist"_

"_Shoot"_

"_Arm"_

They all attacked at once and annihilated the zombies.

"_Wow guys you're really strong. Who the hell are you?" _said an old man.

"_Hey another zombie! Gomu gomu…"_

"_No Luffy he's just an old man with a lot of scars" _said Sanji trying to stop his attack.

"_Oh"_

"_Please help us! They want to make more zombies using our shadows. Please stop it!"_

"_What?" _everyone was utterly puzzled "_Who?"_

"_Gecko Moria"_

"_Well, I'll kick his ass and get Brook's and your shadows back" _Luffy stated.

"_Although, this time it'll be tougher. He's a Shichibukai with a bounty that exceeds even yours" _said Robin concerned about her captain's rush decision.

"_I don't really care. Let's find the others and get along with it"_

"_That's our Captain" _said Franky crying.

* * *

><p>Back with the others.<p>

After visiting Hogback's house, the three inquisitive Straw Hat Pirates begun exploring the mansion, which was, unfortunately, full of surprise zombies, that started chasing them.

Finally, they find Hogback's laboratory and saw with their frightened eyes the creation of a new zombie fighter.

"_I can't believe that my favourite doctor does such a horrible and immoral thing" _Chopper whined.

"_Lady may I see your panties?"_

Nami thought it was Brook, but when she turned around she saw a zombie holding a katana.

"_You're not Brook, but how…?" _before she could continue the zombie named Ryuma attacked them and took them down easily.

* * *

><p>"<em>Zombie Generals, wake up" <em>said Absalom.

When the monstrous zombies were gathered, the strange man ordered them

"_Your mission is to hunt the Straw Hat Pirates, except of my future wife, of course"_

"_Aye Sir"_

"_Absalom darling, here you are" _a large zombie named Lola told him "_Will you marry me?"_

"_Hell noooooooooooooo"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Where's Zoro?" <em>asked Robin alarmed.

"_Hey, he was right behind you all the time" _Franky retorted "_but he may got lost again"_

"_For god's sake"_

"_Oi Luffy put off that armor, I think that we have a problem" _said Franky as he saw many zombies surrounding them. It was obviously an ambush.

"_Fresh Fire"_

"_Gomu gomu no Gatling Gun"_

"_36 Pound Canon"_

"_Hey that's Zoro's attack" _said Robin while she was staring with eyes wide open at a zombie general named Jiguroh and using Santoryou.

"_Nico Robin come over here, they took Luffy. We have to escape"_

"_Yes we would, if we could escape that spider net first"_

That moment Brook appeared like a deus ex machina and killed the giant spider, causing the other zombies, that were apparently his underlings, to retreat.

"_Thank Brook-san. Tell me, how did you manage to kill that zombie?" _asked Robin curiously.

"_Their weakness is…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Salt. Yohohohoho" _said Brook giving each one a bag of salt before running off again.

"_We seem to be safe for now" _said Robin a little relieved.

"_Fortunatelly, because if anything had happened to you, Zoro-aniki would have sliced me up" _he said teasingly trying to lighten up the mood.

At first, Robin laughed slightly at his comment thinking that her boyfriend was overprotected sometimes, but then it struck her.

"_How do you know?"_

"_I just understood it. Lately, you're a little more obvious"_

"_Oh I see" _she said blushing.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kishishishishishishishi" <em>Nami, Usopp and Chopper heard Gecko Moria laughing from their hiding position.

"_Finally, my dream comes true. The greatest, mightiest and most belligerent zombie in the entire world will come to life" _he said and he inserted Luffy's shadow in Oars corpse.

"_Meshi"_

"_Kishishishishishishi. He's awake! HEY WHO ARE YOU?"_

"_Ah we've been found"_

"_Oh my sweet wife" _said Absalom while grabbing Nami in order to start their wedding as soon as possible.

"_Usopp run. The zombies will get us too"_

"_Take this bastards" _said Usopp while attacking them "_Chopper let's do this"_

"_Hissatsu Uso-Cho Hammer Suisei"_

Chopper transformed into his "Horn Point" form and Usopp used his antlers and a large rubber band as a slingshot to fire his work hammer with greater force.

"_Yosh" _they both said

"_Oh nooooo! There's no end to them" _apparently their hapiness wouldn't last long.

Just as it seemed that there was no hope for them, Franky and Robin appeared and started purifying many zombies with the secret technique.

"_Oh guys we thought that we were as good as dead" _said Usopp while the four of them were running to Thousand Sunny.

Once on the ship they found the devil trio lying on the kitchen table.

"_Oi guys wake up" _said Franky while hitting and punching them.

"_Franky leave that to me" _said Usopp confidently and then he screamed over their heads

"_A beautiful lady swordsman just arrived with a ton of meat"_

"_Oi what happened?" _the three of them said

"_Where's the beautiful lady?"_

"_Sanji don't you understand the situation?" _said Franky desperately and begun explaining what happened.

"_Let's go and save Brook" _Luffy yelled more determined now.

END OF CHAPTER 10

I hope you like this chapter :)


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

I think that **this is rated with an M**, at least just to be sure…

A PART FROM ROBIN'S DIARY

May 3

We are leaving Thriller Bark. I couldn't wait any longer for this moment to come.

However, there is one thing from which we can't escape or which we cannot leave behind. Our memories. So now I feel an urge to write about my most vivid memories from our last adventure.

I want to let my emotions to be expressed through written words and besides, this is the only way for my memories and my feelings to stay alive through time and thus not fade away.

"One of my worst experiences with the Straw Hat Pirates so far, was when I woke up after Bartholomew Kuma's attack and it was one of those times that I wanted to stay unconscious until everything comes to an end.

First of all, the place was a disaster. In any direction that I casted my glance I could only see ruins of that ship of darkness. Even the huge mansion was half destroyed.

In addition to that, each and every one of us was seriously wounded. We were stained with blood in the face, our scars were still fresh and we couldn't even move our legs because of the fatigue and the state of shock in which we were.

Everyone except of Luffy, who was literally dancing and jumping and running up and down, yelling for meat and wearing his usual optimistic smile.

But what on earth had happened? Luffy was fatally wounded after his fight with Gecko Moria. For god's sake, he beat alone Oz and a Shichibukai, and now, after not so much time, he had totally healed? I know that he's the strongest of all, but his current state remained quite a mystery for me, and still remains quite a mystery for those who don't know.

Another shock was Zoro's and Kuma's absence and adding to that, Sanji's anxiousness. When I had tried to ask him if he knew anything about Zoro he was looking at me speechless and with a look that was definitely showing "pity" ?

What I saw after that was the culmination of my despair. Zoro was barely walking toward us, his face baring the most stern and scary expression he had ever have. His clothes were torn, showing explicitly his seriously wounded body. He was literally covered in blood. That shichibukai must have done that to him.

I realized that I couldn't breathe properly. I wanted to scream. Only writing about those moments makes me want to cry.

All this time he was staring at me. It was suffocating but I couldn't suppress the need to run towards him and hug him tightly until I alleviate all his pain. Not that he was showing that he was in pain at all.

Suddenly, he came to a halt and fell to the ground abruptly making a loud thud.

I screamed his name and run for his aid. Chopper also came to him after a moment, asking what happened and pleading him to hold on.

The little doctor, took his human form and carried him inside the mansion in order to operate at him. I told him that I would stay by his side and help him with whatever he wanted. I couldn't leave Zoro alone, even for a moment. Only the mere thought of losing him was making my heart ache unbearably.

Needless to say that everyone was shocked to death and none of us could calm down until Chopper said that he done everything he could and now he wanted a lot of rest. Probably, after a good rest for some time and following his orders step by step, he would be perfectly fine.

I was somewhat relieved. I stretched my right hand and caressed his face for some seconds. It was awful to see him bandaged everywhere. Not that he was looking weak. Quite the opposite I would dare to say. But my weak heart couldn't take it.

Then I saw Sanji talking with two pirates of Lola's crew. I created an artificial ear on the external wall of the mansion and I heard everything.

My Kenshi-san did everything for his captain. He practically sacrificed himself for his best friend. In my mind I could hear him saying "_That's what a good first mate always does"._

I couldn't help but smile at the thought. That man never ceases to surprise me with his actions and personality.

I'm afraid that his loyalty and faithfulness will most of the times have such results. I'm very concerned for him. How much pain is he capable of bearing? Any other man would have definitely die. But Zoro is not just an other man. He is my man!

The night after the party that was held due to our victory, everyone was sleeping . Half of them because they were drunk.

In contrast to them, I couldn't even close my eyes or rest my body for just an hour. I was so bad that I didn't even want to read a book or do anything else. The only thing I let myself relish in, was to sit beside Zoro and cry.

In fact I can't recall any other moment in my life that I cried so much. I felt pathetic, for once more.

For three days the only thing I did was sitting with the unconscious swordsman in the day, while talking for a little with my other nakama and crying incessantly in the night. I was devastated.

After three days Zoro woke up. I was so relieved and happy that when he opened his eyes and said my name, I hugged him in front of everyone.

Well, that was embarrassing, but everyone thought that it was logical for two nakamas to do so. Or I hope so.

The only time that we had some minutes alone, was after the memorial he held for his destroyed sword. He had a little conversation with Brook, our new nakama, and then he came to find me in order to go for a walk.

Our conversation is still so vivid in my mind.

"_So what's the name of your new katana?" _I said smiling at him. He took the aforementioned sword out of its scabbard and show it to me proudly. It was very obvious that he was happy to have it.

"_It's Meito Shusui and it's one of the 21 Great Swords"_

"_I see. It means very much to you. I'm glad that you have it"_

When he put it back to its place, he placed his hands gently around my waist, wanting to bring me closer to him. I had missed those moments so much, so I placed my own hands around his neck carefully, in order not to hurt him and I started caressing his hair.

"_I was afraid that you would die"_

"_Don't you think that you'll get rid of me so easily, Robin" _He smirked and kissed me gently on my lips.

And then on my neck. It was so great that I couldn't do nothing to suppress a moan.

To my great dismay, after a little he stopped. However, I held my eyes close and leaned closer to him bringing my neck "skillfully" to his mouth.

"_Uhm what do you want, woman?" _he asked me teasingly.

I chuckled and then he complied with my demand.

He supported my back to a tree and then started kissing me again on the neck while holding my hips.

Right after that he slowly unbuttoned my blouse without stopping kissing me in the collarbone.

And then further down.

And further.

It was amazing. I couldn't stop moaning while his warm lips were touching my breasts and while his hands were caressing my back and my waist.

"_Uhhmmmm Zoroooo. It is… uhm…great"_

"_Oiiii Zoroooooooo" _

"_Damn you Chopper" _he said and I chuckled slightly while buttoning my blouse again.

"_Let's go now. I don't want to tire you in your condition"_

"_I'm in an excellent condition and I can prove that to you" _he said kissing my cheek.

"_Well, as for me I need some rest. I hadn't had a proper sleep these days"_

"_And why is that?"_

"_I was concerned about you and you know…"_

"_Robin you don't have to worry about me. I don't want you to push yourself because of me. You know, I'm worried for you, too"_

"_Thank you Zoro. I love you so much" _I said and hugged him tightly, but immediately I realized what I've said.

I was staring at him, while blushing and I was unable to utter a single word, let alone compose a whole sentence. I was afraid of his reaction. I wasn't sure if his feelings for me were the same.

Fortunately, he just smiled at me and kissed me in the forehead.

I could tell that he was a little anxious because he was blushing, but before I could say anything to him, Chopper interrupted us, asking how he was doing. He also told us to get ready because we were setting sail in just a little."

That was it. Our adventure in Thriller Bark ended. I hope that we don't face enemies immediately. Actually, I need a lot of rest. I need to calm down.

And I need to calm down Chopper, too. I can hear him scolding Zoro who's exercising regardless his not so good state.

It's good to be back at the same old and peaceful life, once in a while.

* * *

><p>"<em>Robin tell him to stop" <em>said Chopper pleadingly.

"_Hahahaha. And what makes you think that he will listen to me? You know that you can't change his mind"_

"_Hell! I'm the doctor of this ship and I say that you stop right now BAKA"_

That wasn't like Chopper and everyone stared at him in awe.

"_Kenshi-san I think that you'd better stop now" _Robin said giggling and caressing Chopper's shoulder.

"_Yeah. Whatever"_

END OF CHAPTER 11

Thanks for reading


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

PROBLEMS

Four days have passed since the incident at Thriller Bark and things had utterly changed back to normal. That means that everyone was immersed in their respective occupations or antiques. Sanji and Zoro got on each other's nerves, Luffy and his boisterous gang couldn't stop getting on Nami's nerves and Robin was inexplicably gloomy and pensive. In fact, she didn't even give a damn about what's going on around her.

Of course Nami was the first to notice hers and his strange behavior, because as she tends to say proudly, she can understand such situations from kilometers away. And not that she cares about Zoro, besides, she's sure that Robin's state is his fault, but she wants the best for her Onee-chan and the crew's peace and unity, generally.

So, as a result, she decided to discuss the matter with Robin and see if she could help her with anything. She found her on the library "_how unusual" _Nami thought. Robin was so absorbed that she didn't notice Nami, who was standing in front of her with her hands on her hips while she was able to discern a thoughtful look, lingering on her young face.

"_Robin, what's the matter? Why are you so sad?" _the aforementioned was somewhat shocked because of her friend's sudden outburst but she did a could job suppressing he real emotions.

"_Why would…." _Robin started talking calmly but she was interrupted by Nami's loud voice.

"_Before you say anything you have to know that I have already increased his debt" _in fact, poor Zoro's debt had skyrocketed long ago, but Nami told that so that Robin could understand what she was talking about, and so to avoid useless explanations.

"_Why would you do that Nami? It's nothing that concerns you" _Robin's words made it clear that she didn't want either to talk about it or take revenge for what happened.

"_Aha, so something happened" _Nami giggled wickedly but then took a look on Robin's furious face and became serious again "_Look, Robin, I know that what you do with your boyfriend doesn't concern me and you have the right to tell me nothing. But I want you to be sure that if you need anything you can tell me. I can't stand seeing you like this"_

"_So I am that obvious… Anyway, thank you very much Nami" _said Robin while standing up and then hugged her friend "_I feel so much better knowing that I have a good friend that cares about me. By the way, nothing crucial has happened. Just a minor quarrel" _the archaeologist finished her sentence and smiled comfortingly at her.

"_So it's only that! It's ok, couples have to withstand such situations all the time. Don't worry, everything it's going to be alright" _Nami said smiling truthfully.

"_Exactly! Nevertheless, we've discussed about our argument and now we're fine. I'm just a little biased, that's why I'm so thoughtful" _Robin said strangling not to show her anxiousness.

"_Ok then. I'm leaving you to finish your work"_

When Nami left, Robin went to stand near the window. She spent a lot of time staring over at the vast sea and sky. They weren't that fine.

FLASHBACK

Zoro was in his gym, exercising with his weights and Robin was sitting on the bench in front of him, trying to find the correct words to tell him what had been torturing her mind all this time.

She knew that his workout session was something very sacred to him and also, she wanted to adjust her thoughts into the right words, so she said that she would wait for him to finish.

After a few minutes he put his weights down, wiped out the perspiration with a towel, drunk some water and went to sit beside her.

"_So what do you want to talk about?" _he said kissing her gently on her lips.

"_You've finished very quickly today" _was all she could utter. She wasn't ready enough to start talking.

"_I could have done more but I was curious to find out what you wanted. I can continue later. Anyway, you seem to be very pressured, why?"_

"_Well, I don't know how are you going to react on what I want to say to you. I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen"_

"_Are you pregnant?" _he asked playfully while raising his eyebrows.

"_For god's sake Zoro. No. That would be the last thing I could take right now"_

"_Oi, calm down. I'm just mocking you"_

"_Look Zoro, I know what you did back at Thriller Bark"_

"_What exactly do you mean?" _his face was now very stern, making it excruciating for her to go on.

"_I mean I know that you took Luffy's pain away, when you confronted Kuma"_

"_And what do you want me to do now? Just don't say anything to anyone"_

"_Of course I won't. But don't get so angry. I just want to discuss about it" _she said brushing her lips against his neck in order to calm him down.

He just nodded signaling to go on.

"_You see, it was very respectful of you to do such a thing for your captain, and I acknowledge that you would do that for everyone in this crew. You don't know how lucky I feel to be with such a man like you. But…" _she stopped in order to contemplate what to say next.

"_But?" _he said somewhat irritated. He obviously knew where she was heading with this.

"_But no one has asked you to put your own life on the edge for themselves, especially when there's no reason" _she suddenly found the courage to say it, but right after finishing she put her hand on her mouth and waited for what was about to come next.

"_Excuse me?" _he asked ironically. She could feel his nerves vibrating, and suddenly he started yelling at her.

"_Look, Robin, I wouldn't wait for someone to come and beg me to save him. I have my own standards, I make my own decisions. Thus, I do what I want. I thought it was the right thing and so I did it. I wouldn't have asked you first"_

"_I never said that you had to take my permission to do something. I already knew what you said…" _she was evidently insulted.

"_So what's your problem? And what do you mean without reason?"_

"_Stop screaming and listen to me without interrupting me. Have you ever thought how Luffy would feel after learning what you did? He would blame himself for your bad state"_

'_First of all, Luffy will never ever find out about that, savvy? And secondly, it was my decision, no one has to blame himself or be indebted to me. That's crap"_

"_No it isn't. You have to into account the other's feelings. Everyone was concerned about you. I was devastated, Zoro. Or you think that Luffy would mind if you hadn't endured his pain? Everyone was in pain. Everyone had to go through this and most of all YOU! That's why there was no reason"_

"_There was reason for me, woman"_

"_How did you call me?"_

"_I couldn't take the risk and leave Luffy die. He has to be the King of Pirates. My dream is minor comparing to his. I do everything to fulfill his dream. My dream can become reality if Luffy's dream becomes too. As for yours and the crew's feelings, that's something very selfish to take into account"_

"_So you don't care about my feelings, Kenshi-san?"_

"_Damn it! I was just talking for that specific occasion. Look, Robin, that's the way I am, either you like it or not"_

Robin was on the verge of crying, but she didn't want him to see that, so she left, running towards her room.

She had show him her vulnerable side many times, but as it seemed, that wasn't good for her at all. She was always ending up more hurt than before.

Zoro, on the other hand, grabbed his katana and started practicing fiercely. He was very pissed off that she couldn't understand him and that she pushed him to talk to her like that.

"_Woman? Why the hell did I call her like that? Jerk!"_

He would definitely talk to her, but later or maybe tomorrow. It was better to give her time to think.

"_Damn, things would have gone better if she had told me that she's pregnant"_

END OF FLASHBACK

END OF CHAPTER 12

I'm sorry for the late update :( I hope that you enjoy this chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

AWKWARD SITUATIONS

"_Oi mina, the food is ready" _yelled Sanji while putting the last plate on the table. Then, he turned his head and saw Luffy gobbling on his food.

"_How the hell did you get here so quickly and eat two plates of food?" _said Sanji bewildered.

"_I was very hungry, Sanji" _Luffy retorted with a mouth full of food.

By this time, everyone was sitting on the table and everything seemed to be alright, but some more "cunning" people noticed the tension between the two lovers. No one did something, though.

Luffy kept eating his food casting a concerned glance at Zoro, not that the latter would notice anything.

Nami tried picking up a conversation with Robin in order to make her forget about her problems for just a little. However, the archaeologist would just nod and keep eating.

Sanji didn't even dare to go and flirt with Robin, for fear of making matters worse.

Unfortunately, the rest of the crew members were oblivious and did everything they could (though unconsciously) to worsen the situation.

"_Robin did you read the book I gave you?" _asked Chopper happily.

"_Uhm, no. I'm sorry Ms Doctor" _she answered coolly.

"_It's ok, take your time"_

"_Oh what it was about?" _asked Nami thinking that Robin would be pleased to talk about books.

"_It is a book that they gave me as a present at the last bookstore I visited, because I bought six books, and since I don't read novels I gave it to Robin. I read the summary and it was very depressing" _tears started trickling on his fury face when he started describing the plot "_It was about a girl that had a fight with her boyfriend. Then they broke up and before he could apologize to her and say that he truly loves her, she committed suicide due to her pain"_

Nami, Brook and Franky were crying loudly with Chopper and Usopp, who was thinking about his hometown and Kaya.

"_Poor girl"_

"_That bastard didn't talk to her"_

Robin was speechless and then Zoro interrupted their absurdities yelling irritated because of what he heard.

"_WTF. Why would someone read that?"_

After a little they calmed down and Usopp said,

"_Oi Zoro, Robin are you two ok? You don't seem to be very lively as other nights"_

"_Ergh I'm sorry Usopp but when was Marimo lively?" _said no one else but the charming cook of Straw Hats and Nami chuckled at his comment.

"_No, nothin…._" Started Zoro saying but was interrupted by the cyborg.

"_Oh maybe it's because of the fight you had yesterday. I was the first to come back from the town and I heard you brawling about something I didn't get. And after that Nico Robin left running towards the cabins"_

Robin and Zoro were dumbfounded but most of all angry. Zoro glared menacingly at Franky while unseathing Shuusui.

"_Franky shut up or I'm testing my new sword on you"_

"_Did I say something wrong?" _he asked sweating because of fear.

"_Zoro stop" _said Luffy to his first mate.

"_Why did you have a fight? Nakama shouldn't fight" _Usopp commented sadly making Zoro more irritated.

"_I said stop it" _Luffy suddenly screamed "_If they had a fight, then they must make up. We don't need to interfere. The lunch is over. Let's go to sleep"_

"_Aye Captain"_

Nami, in fact, was very surprised. It was one of the few times that Luffy showed what his position on this crazy ship was.

When the couple was left alone, Zoro without second thought grabbed Robin's hand and led her at his gym.

"_This time if we want to avoid awkward circumstances, we should be more quiet" _said Zoro somewhat teasingly "_Not that I want to scream at you again. You know I'm really… sorry about my behavior. I shouldn't have yelled at you or call you… woman. It was because of my anger"_

The moment was very tensed. The image of Zoro apologizing so sincerely was something very rare to see. Robin was satisfied and happy inwardly, but she wouldn't succumb so easily.

"_Ok, apology accepted. Though I'm not sure that I want to apologize about something. That's the way I'm feeling, but I'll try to calm down"_

"_Ok then my lady" _he emphasized the address wanting to tease her "_but I want you to know that I'm disappointed in you, because you don't seem to understand me"_

Robin was feeling very bad about that. She had to admit that she couldn't completely understand him sometimes. What's more, she had very intense feelings for him that prevented her from assessing the situation objectively.

"_I told you it's way too difficult for me, but I'll try to go with it. And I promise you that I won't get in your way again"_

"_Robin…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I love you"_

"_What?" _she asked faintly trying to work out what he said to her but suddenly he embraced her tenderly and started kissing her fervently. After a few minutes they both yield in their passion.

* * *

><p>In the men's bedroom a little reindeer had a difficult time sleeping after the nightmare he saw. Even when he woke up he was afraid of the sudden gusts of wind, of the creepy shadows and he couldn't feel safe because no one wanted to sleep with him.<p>

Finally, he decided to go and sleep with Robin, she would definitely have no problem. So he left his bed and ran towards her room. When he opened the door she saw only Nami sleeping on her bed with her hands and legs wide open. Chopper found that very funny.

After that, he thought of going to visit Zoro, who would be awake at his gym. The only problem was that he was afraid to be outside alone in the dark. After a little, though, he made up his mind and started running as fast as he could but stopped outside the door when he heard weird sounds coming from the room.

"_Hhmmm"_

"_Aarghhhhhh. Zoro what are you doing?" _after hearing Robin screaming Chopper was ready to burst into the room, thinking that his friend was in danger. But, on the other hand, he thought, how could Zoro do something bad to her.

"_Be more careful Kenshi-san" _she said in a low and sexy tone.

"_You like it?"_

"_Yessssssss. Harder"_

After a few loud moans Chopper was completely confused.

"_It was amazing Zoro"_

"_You're amazing Robin"_

Chopper couldn't stand it anymore. He was curious to find out what was going on, so he tentatively knocked the door.

"_Who's this?" _asked Zoro alarmed.

"_It's… I'm Chopper"_

"_Just wait a minute"_

…

After a while Robin opened the door and greeted him with a very warm smile.

"_How can we help you Chopper?"_

"_I couldn't sleep and I wanted to keep Zoro some company since I didn't find you in your room. I'm sorry for disturbing you"_

"_Oh it's ok, come in. Do you want to sleep here with me?"_

Zoro looked puzzled at Robin causing her to giggle.

"_Yes I want" _the little reindeer said happily.

"_You don't mind us Zoro, do you?"_she said while hugging Chopper and laying on the bench with him.

"_No. Not at all"_ he said and sat above her head, caressing her silky black hair.

"_Guys can I ask you something?" _

"_Yes Chopper"_

"_What were you doing before? I heard you panting"_

The two lovers gulped and then Zoro managed to talk first, paradoxically.

"_Well you see, I was helping her to exercise"_

"_Yes I'm not good at such things so I asked him to show me"_

"_You seem to be really good Robin, after all. Zoro said that you are amazing"_

Now they both started blushing but they couldn't help but laugh at the innocent reindeer.

"_Well she did great" _Zoro said while looking at her with a meaningful look.

"_You must be tired. Let's sleep"_

"_Yeah we must sleep Chopper. Goodnight Zoro"_

"_Next time we should definitely be more quite. Goodnight Robin"_

END OF CHAPTER 13

Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

DESPERATION AND SEPARATION

After a not so serene journey the Straw Hats had finally arrived at their last destination before the New World, Sabaody Archipelago.

Everyone was captured by the imposing mangrove forest, which was spreading in front of them.

"_Guys, Camie told me that since this area is not an actual island, it has no magnetic field. That means that we're leaving for Fishman Island whenever we're ready" _said Nami while counting the money which she was intending to spend at clothes and shoes.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sugoi" <em>Luffy, Chopper, Usopp and Brook exclaimed when they saw the large amusement park, Sabaody Park, on tree 32.

"_So what are we going to try first?" _asked Luffy excited.

"_Let's try everything" _Usopp commented.

"_I want to eat cotton- candy. Brook will you buy one for me?" _said Chopper innocently.

"_Yohohoho...Of course my little friend" _said Brook and then sipped his tea.

* * *

><p>"<em>Camie- san are you sure that you'll be ok by your own?"<em>asked Sanji the young mermaid with a voice full of concern.

"_Don't worry, I'll be ok. You can do your shopping now" _said Camie while waving her hand at him.

"_Ok, bye bye. Be careful!" _he said and then thought "_Ok let's find ladies…I mean food"_

* * *

><p>"<em>So Franky you're staying here?" <em>Zoro asked the crew's cyborg while descending from Thousand Sunny.

"_Yes, I have some work to do and besides I don't need to buy anything from the town"_

"_Ok see you" _he said and run towards Robin in order to catch up with her.

"_Oi Robin where are you going?"_

"_I'll go to find Nami on the shopping area. I may buy something for myself too"_

"_Nice… I'll go to drink some sake"_

"_How unusual of you"_ she said giggling at the face he did and kissing him on the lips.

"_Why? Do you have any problems?" _he asked somewhat irritated.

"_Of course not. Just don't cause any trouble"_

"_Whatever. I know how to take care of myself"_

"_Zoro I wanted to tell you that I was truly happy to see the dojo where you were practicing as a child, even if it was a fake one"_

"_You're talking about the island that resembled our hometowns?"_

"_Exactly. It must have been very touching to see after so many years the place where you started from, the place where you made your promise with…" _she stopped abruptly not knowing if she should continue and call her name. Zoro's face was serious not showing any emotions at all, but she could tell that it would bring back painful memories.

"_Yeah I guess it was nice to see that" _he said coldly and indifferently, but Robin knew how much he worshiped that place.

"_I wish I could see my own hometown and my mother once again. Just for once. But that's not possible" _her last words were barely audible as she started sobbing. She didn't want him to see that, so she turned her back at him and tried to cease her uncalled for tears.

Zoro felt really bad for her. He knew that if he survived this hell and achieved his dream, he would be able to return to his home, his dojo and his sensei. Robin, unfortunately, didn't have that chance.

Zoro hugged her tightly from behind while planting little kisses on her smooth back and black hair.

"_Robin look at me for a moment" _he said somewhat sternly, taking her by surprise.

"_I'm ok, you can go now" _she said apologetically.

"_No I'm not leaving now. I just wanted to say that you can't do anything now to bring your hometown or your mother back. I know it is hard, and that it's harder to hear that from me, but that's what it is. At least they are living at your heart" _he stopped for a little in order to hug and comfort her, because after what he said she started crying more loudly.

"_You can't change the past but you can change the future. I'm sure that you can do it. You have a dream to follow, so stop mourning about what happened 20 years ago. You have your nakama and you have me"_

* * *

><p>Those were Robin's thoughts. Thoughts that were causing her tears to trickle incessantly.<p>

Yes, she was crying again, because this time she couldn't accomplish her dream, she didn't have her nakama and she wasn't in Zoro's warm embrace.

She was in a dark, tiny and inhospitable room, with just a small window on the wall. She was handcuffed with seastone and her uniform was dirty. She was in a jail, in an unknown place, away from everything that she loved.

She was lying helpless on the cold floor, while reminiscing all the happy moments that she had with her crew, before Kuma took everything away for one more time.

FLASHBACK

"_W- Who the hell is he?" _asked Nami with a trembling voice.

"_He's Kizaru. A Marine Admiral" _Robin retorted faintly seeing that Zoro was seriously wounded and thus on that powerful man's mercy.

"_Brook, Usopp kill him. He's gonna harm Zoro" _Luffy commanded.

"_Zoro get up please. Go away" _Chopper cried pleadingly.

"_WTH. We can't kill him. I'm sure I shoot him" _said Usopp stuttering.

"_Of course you can't. I ate Pika Pika no Mi. I'm a logia type devil fruit user" _said Kizaru while looking pitifully at Zoro "_And now it's time to say goodbye to your friend. Though, I'm disappointed. I expected more from the notorious Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro" _he said sarcastically and braced himself to kick him.

"_No"_

"_Veinte fleur"_

"_Great Robin"_

Robin's hands started carrying Zoro away from Kizaru, who was ready to kick him at the speed of light.

But, all in vain. Kizaru reflected himself and pinned the swordsman down again with his foot. Robin tried to pull Zoro at her side but it was useless.

This was of the few times that such fear could be seen in her eyes. She was helpless. She couldn't do anything to save him. She was going to lose him forever.

"_Zoroooooooooooooooo"_

…

"_Reyleigh" _Luffy screamed. Relief could be seen in their faces. Zoro was safe and now Kizaru had to confront Gol D. Roger's first mate.

"_Usopp, Sanji grab Zoro and leave" _Luffy ordered them "_Everyone get out of here. Run. We can't beat him"_

However, this wasn't the end. Bartholomew Kuma got again in their way. He touched Zoro with his palm and he was gone.

Robin this time couldn't help not to scream his name desperately. What did he do to him? Would he be alright?

"_Brook" _Usopp yelled "_He's gone too"_

"_Run"_

"_Where are my nakama you bastard?"_

The archaeologist was shocked. Everyone was being vanished and sooner or later she would be to.

Everyone was gone. Sanji, Franky, Nami, Chopper.

The last thing that she remembered was Luffy screaming her name and stretching his hand to reach her. He would have the same fate as well.

After that,everything went black for her and when she opened her eyes after god knows how many days she was in that hell of a place, Tequila Wolf.

END OF FLASHBACK

Suddenly, she heard the iron door being opened, by some men who didn't wear the same uniforms as the others that put her in that jail.

"_Thank you for saving me, but who exactly are you?"_

"_We're from the Revolutionary Army. Glad to meet you Miss Nico Robin"_

END OF CHAPTER 14


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

DURING THE TIMESKIP

Robin

It was a cold day in Tequila Wolf. The Revolutionary Army had already freed all the prisoners and they were taking care of them.

"_So miss Nico Robin have you made up your mind?" _said a soldier.

"_Yes. My Captain has given orders! For the next two years I'll be delighted to serve for the Revolutionary Army" _said Robin in a very serious and professional tone. First of all, it was the situation that needed such an attitude and secondly, she couldn't trust those people right away, even if they had a common enemy.

"_And if possible, I would like to meet your boss" _

Indeed Robin was very curious to learn more about that notorious man who happened to be her Captain's father. Furthermore, she had to admit that she was very lucky that those men were there the time that she was imprisoned.

Two years until she gets with her crew again. Just two years until she sees Zoro again. She was sure that he'll be alright. Besides, two years seemed to be a considerable small amount of time, compared to the twenty years that she had to endure until finding her true nakama.

Two years were absolutely nothing.

* * *

><p>Nami<p>

"_Nami-san what do you think about the weather patterns?" _asked a small old man with long beard and a funny hat whose name was Hareda.

It was a very nice and sunny day in Weatheria. Nami considered herself quite lucky that she was sent in an islalnd in the sky that its inhabitants were specializing in metereology. She could improve her navigation skills in those two years for her nakama's sake. She may not be very strong in the battlefield but she knew she was a very useful comrade.

In fact, without her they wouldn't even reach the next island in East Blue, let alone in the Grand Line. She was still wondering how Zoro and Luffy had made it when they were on their own. They were both a disaster when it came to directions.

"_So how come to change your mind and stay here with us for two whole years?"_

"_My Captain's an idiot" _she said angrily. She was very sad that she had to live two years away from her family. Indeed, the Strawhats were her family, a crazy one but still a family.

After a little contemplation she continued.

"_But this time he made the right decision" _she said smiling wholeheartedly.

* * *

><p>Usopp<p>

"_How will I endure those two years in that hell of an island?" _said Usopp inwardly while he was helping Hercules-san.

"_Usoppn after we pick up all the fruits we need, we'll start with you workout session"_

"_What? I'm already tired" _he said while panting.

"_You'll get used to our everyday training. Don't worry at all"_

"_I hope so. One thing is certain. I have to be stronger in order to help my nakama and not get in their way while they're fighting" _

"_Alright Usoppn. But before that get away from here because you'll get eaten by that gigantic bug"_

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"_

* * *

><p>Luffy<p>

It was the day before Luffy would start his rigorous training with the first mate of the Pirate King, Reyleigh.

Boa Hancock was fervently insisting to give Luffy some supplies as she knew that her beloved boy would feel terribly hungry after all this training. Paradoxically, Luffy couldn't care less about food.

"_Jinbe"_ Luffy exclaimed merrily "_You'll see, I'll make it through those two years and I'll come with my crew to meet you at Fishman Island"_

"_I'm sure about this boy. I'll be waiting for you" _After all that Luffy has gone through, Jinbe was convinced that his determination and his dream would lead him to the right path.

"_I want to ask you something"_

"_What is it? I suppose it has to do with the war or Ace" _said Jinbe quit sure.

"_I want to know what happened after I fell unconscious. You know I really wanted to beat the crap out of that shitty Sakazuki guy"_

Luffy was really pissed that he couldn't do something for his brother's death. He even thought of taking revenge some day.

JINBE'S FLASHBACK

When you lost consciousness because of the shock, Akainu found the opportunity to put an end in your life, too.

That's when Whitebeard appeared in front of him and punched him mercilessly to the ground. The old man had really gone insane after what happened and he injured severely that Admiral bastard.

Then Akainu burnt off Whitebeard's face, only the left side of it, which provoked the Great Pirate's anger to ignite.

Whitebeard slammed Akainu aside causing him a great deal of damage. Blood could be seen everywhere in his body.

However, Whitebeard's attack was so unbelievably strong that it caused an earthquake, which not only destroyed Marine Headquarters but also split the whole plaza in half.

I was wondering how Akainu survived this. He was a mess.

After that he had to confronted Emporio Ivankov and generally he had to endure many fights.

END OF FLASHBACK

Luffy knew that his priority was to protect his nakama and accomplish his dream, but because he was sure that in his way to achieve it, he would meet Akainu again he couldn't stop imagining hitting him performing Haki and Gear Second Gatling Gun.

"_Someday I'll make him regret it"_

* * *

><p>Sanji<p>

The bright sun was shining, turning the beach into the perfect place to relax.

The sand was so hot that you couldn't walk on it with bare foot, and at times a light breeze would shake the leaves of the palm trees, waking them up from their summer slumber.

The atmosphere was so serene until…

"_Noooooo you won't catch me"_

"_Sanji-kuuuuuuuun. Please come with us"_

"_No way. Why the hell this happens to me? Is this a way to redeem myself from the sins I have committed? But the worst thing I've done was to call Marimo names. This was absolutely logical"_ he whimpered desperately.

"_Girls, stop here"_

"_Aye Iva-sama"_

"_Phew…. You saved me"_

"_You think I'm so merciful?"_

"_No I don't. Anyway, when are we starting my training?"_

Emporio Ivankov had accepted to be Sanji's trainer only for a while, due to his nakamaship with Mugiwara boy. After that he had to return to the Revolutionary Army's Base.

"_First, you have to answer me that. Are you ready to go through hell for you Captain's sake?" _said Iva-sama while fire could be seen in his eyes.

"_Of course I am. LET'S DO THIS"_

* * *

><p>Franky<p>

"_This will be my Super Lab"_

"_Are you sure Franky aniki that this is safe?" _asked the little boy with the cyborg dog.

"_Don't worry. I won't lose this chance to get stronger. My crew needs the Super Franky"_

The cyborg was referring to Vegapunk's Laboratory, which he found in that cold winter island he was sent. This place was a paradise for Franky.

"Let's get this started. I have only two years to become totally SUPER"

* * *

><p>Brook<p>

Brook has just signed a contract with a music company and was preparing himself for the night. It would be his first time singing on stage.

"_I wish that my nakama were here to see me. I spent only a little time with them, but I'm very sad to be away. I'm very lucky to find them after the loss of Rumbar Pirates. Finally, I have some people who care for me. I'm not alone anymore"_

Brook sat in front of the mirror reflecting on his happy moments with his first crew and repeating silently his promise with Laboon.

* * *

><p>Chopper<p>

The little reindeer was in the library, absorbed by the variety of the knowledge that he still had to learn.

He was thrilled that he would be able to treat his nakama in a better and more professional way. But what excited him the most was that he would be a step closer to his dream, of producing a medicine that will be able to heal all diseases.

After gathering some books he went to a table in which he had placed some weird herbs and other ingredients, which the locals produce or use.

"_Yes! That's what I need. With that I will be able to make my perfect Rumble Point. It will last longer than three minutes and it'll boost my strength and skills a lot. Luffy will be very excited"_

* * *

><p>Zoro<p>

"_Itoryou Shishi Sonson" _screamed Zoro and launched his powerful attack towards Mihawk, who quickly counterattacked.

"_Your strength seems to increase with a very fast rate" _said the current best swordsman in the world.

"_I have enough time to become better" _said Zoro and thought of his captain and their fights together.

After a little Mihawk was sitting in his favorite couch and was reading his newspaper while holding a glass of wine.

"_Oh my, that's very interesting" _he thought.

On the other side of the castle Zoro was in the kitchen eating, while a certain ghost girl was getting on his nerves.

"_How's your eye?"_said Perona and pointed out his injured eye.

"_Fine"_

"_You should be more careful. You're here to get stronger , not to be dead"_

"_Blah blah blah… Will you shut it up?"_

"_You're completely ungrateful. If it weren't for me…" _

"_Yeah I would be dead. I know"_ he said at the moment that Mihawk was entering the kitchen.

"_Roronoa I think that you'll find this article very interesting" _said Mihawk indifferently.

"_And why do you think so?"_

"_It's about one of your comrades, Nico Robin"_

Zoro's ears perked when he heard the name. He stood up abruptly and grabbed the newspaper from Mihawk's hands furiously.

"_Give this to me" _he said and started reading the article with such devotion, like his whole life was depending on it.

The article was like this:

"NICO ROBIN WITH THE REVOLUTIONARY ARMY?

It seems that not all the Straw Hat Pirates are dead as we were thinking after the War at Marineford.

The Devil's Child seem to escape death for the second time after the destruction of Ohara and now she has a very strong rival of the World Government at her side."

"_Fortunately she's fine" _Zoro whispered relieved while at the same time Perona and Hawkeye were staring at him with eyes wide open.

"_I see you're very close to your nakama. I never thought that you'd be so concerned for a woman" _

"_Do you have any problems? Now I'll go to exercise a little" _Zoro said and left the room immediately.

"_I think that I found his bigger weakness" _said Mihawk absent-mindedly.

"_Why do you say that?" _asked Perona furiously.

"_None of your business"_

END OF CHAPTER 15

I'm really sorry for the late update :( Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

TOGETHER AGAIN

Finally, the long-desired day had arrived. After two whole years the Straw Hat Pirates where together again, stronger than before and more ready for what the future might hold for them.

They were heading for Fishman Island, and who knows what they would have to encounter until they reach their destination. Luffy was very excited because he would see again Jinbe. He had promised to him that he would come to meet him with his crew.

However, for the time being everyone was peacefully enjoying the underwater cruise. Well, almost everyone…

"_I've seen that before" _said Zoro indifferently while looking at the huge roots of the mangrove trees.

"_Yeah shitty marimo, because you got the wrong ship earlier" _said Sanji ironically and everyone started chuckling.

"_Zoro aniki I heard that in Mihawk's place there was a girl, too" _said Franky teasingly.

"_Don't remind me of that" _Zoro retorted with greeted teeth.

"_Zoro-san did you see her panties?"_asked Brook while putting off his sun-glasses.

"_HELL NOOO" _he said and punched him in the head. Then he casted a glance towards Robin who was smiling at him.

The grouchy swordsman couldn't help but smile a little as he started walking towards her. She was leaning on the railing watching amused at her friend's antiques. How she had missed those moments.

When he approached her she made a serious face. Her heart was beating really fast. She thought she couldn't make it and she wanted to fall in his embrace right away in front of everyone.

So in order to abstain from such actions and thoughts she decided to tease him a little.

"_So Kenshi-san, you were alone on an island with Mihawk and the witch from Thriller Bark" _she said somewhat dismissively, emphasizing the words _Kenshi-san, alone _and _witch. _She maybe didn't want to reveal it but she was a little jealous. She had seen that girl and she wasn't that bad.

On the other hand Zoro was not in the mood to play along with her games.

"_Oi Robin don't make that face, because I don't want to remember that for two years you were surrounded by who knows how many men"_

"_Are you jealous?"_she said and touched his chin suggestively.

"_Let's go to my gym, now"_ he whispered in her ear.

"_But the others..."_

"_You think that I give a damn about what the others think?"_ he said grabbing her hand leading her inside the room. He locked the door and pinned her on the wall.

"_Now I got you"_

Before Robin could utter a single word he started kissing her passionately and touching her vigorously. He barely did anything, but Robin had already started breathing heavily and moaning slightly.

"_You don't know how much I missed you"_ the archaeologist said when he freed her lips and traced down her body.

"_I know"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, where are Zoro and Robin?" <em>asked Franky suddenly. In fact, no one had seen them leaving the deck.

"_I don't know" _said Usopp.

"_Maybe they are in Zoro's gym" _said Chopper and everyone's mouths dropped to the ground "_What? Once Zoro had said that he was helping Robin. They are exercising together" _Chopper continued innocently and bit at his cotton candy.

"_Huh? "_

"_Oi Zorooooooooooo" _screamed Luffy but Nami punched him on the head and then whispered

"_Shut up! Maybe they need to spend some time alone" _said Nami and winked at him.

"_Oh I see! Oi guys, I think we all know how angry gets Zoro when we interrupt his workout. Let's leave them alone"_

That was the moment that Sanji started sobbing and swearing under his breath, while heading to his kitchen.

"_Shitty marimo…sniff…Why Robin-chan?...sniff….I'll kill him"_

* * *

><p>By that time, Zoro and Robin's clothes were scattered on the ground, along with them.<p>

"_I never thought that you'd get more manly that you were before" _she said between pants "_Uhmmm you have become unbelievably strong….Your back is broader, I love it…. And your voice resembles more that of a man"_

"_And I can't believe how much more sexy you can become… Though I miss your bangs"_

"_Uhmmm don't stop Zoro" _she said hoarsely and they continued enjoying those intimate moments they were finally sharing after all this time that they were seperated.

"_I can't get enough of you" _they both said together.

* * *

><p>When Zoro and Robin were back on the deck, after a quick shower, it was time for lunch.<p>

They entered the kitchen and they noticed that they were the last to sit. Their plates were already served.

Paradoxically, no one has bothered to ask them what they were doing or where they had been. Everyone was engaged in eating, protecting their food from Luffy's hands and discussing fervently for their adventures.

Zoro, who was bewildered, leaned in Robin's ear and whispered

"_How come they are so discreet?"_

Robin just gave a small smirk and shrugged. Sure a lot of things have changed past those two years.

The rest of the dinner passed serenely until…

"_Zoro-san can I ask you something very important?" _Brook whispered at him.

"_What?"_

"_Did Miss Robin let you see her panties?"_

"_Shut up jerk" _said Zoro irritated and punched him in the head for the second time that day.

"_Yohohoho. If I wasn't immortal I would have died"_

"_Oi guys"_

"_What happened Usopp?" _asked Luffy a little worried seeing his friend really anxious.

"_I think we have a problem. A coated ship is aiming at as"_

THE END


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

MEMORIES

"_Oi Nami, are we there yet?" _yelled Luffy expectantly.

"_Not yet Luffy. We're not even six thousand meters under the sea"_

"_Oh we're too slow. Oiiiii Surume speed up a little. I want to get to Fishman Island now" _

The pitiful Cracken did as it was told. It couldn't do anything else, it had learned to be helpless.

"_Sanji, FOOD"_

"_Luffy I think you have to learn to wait and be patient"_

"_Are you kidding me? For two years I had to go hunting in order to survive. You don't know what a pain in the ass it was"_

FLASHBACK

"_Luffy you have to concentrate harder"_

"_Gear Second Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka" _Luffy immediately performed his attack, which was avoided by Rayleigh.

"_But I could sense that you were behind those trees and I directed my attack right over where you've been standing"_

"_Look Luffy, in order to perfect your Kenbunshoku Haki (Observation Haki) you have to be able to predict your opponent's movements" _said Rayleigh approaching him.

"_I've seen that before. The people in Skypiea call this Mantra and Sandersonia had this ability, too"_

"_Listen carefully, Kenbunshoku Haki has to do with your target's awareness of themselves and of their surroundings. Also, it doesn't make you faster than you already are. So you can dodge an opponent's attack depending on your own speed only"_

"_So I have to muster my willpower in order to predict my opponent's movements…"_

"_and see if they are stronger than you"_

After that Luffy yawned

"_I'm hungry. Let's eat and sleep"_

"_Not until you do that perfectly"_

"_Huh?"_

Seven hours later…

"_Ok Luffy, let's have a break. Find us something to eat"_

"_Why me? I'm exhausted Rayleigh"_

"_Then no food"_

Luffy, defeated, stood up and tried to sense the presense of food. Right after that he started running towards a cliff where a herd of some weird animals was resting.

"_Busoshoku Koka, Gear Third, Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun"_

With one attack he hunted down five animals and returned to Rayleigh.

"_Next I want you to tell me how to improve my Haoshoku Haki"_

"_Well, you're very lucky to possess that type of Haki, because it gives you the ability to dominate the other's wills and even know those with weak will unconscious. We will improve your Conqueror's Haki later, because it grows along with your spirit. Now we have to focus on Armament Haki"_

"_Ok, can I sleep now?"_

"_Yes, but when I leave you by your own here, make sure you don't sleep all day"_

"_Zzzzzzzz"_

END OF FLASHBACK

"_Luffy's so cool" _said Chopper and Usopp with shining eyes.

"_Apart from the exhaustive training it was a nice experience. I made a lot of friends in Amazon Lily_"

"_Don't remind me of that, baka" _said Sanji angrily.

"_Oh my what an irony. Luffy was sent to an island full of women, while Sanji to an island full of Okamas" _said Robin to Zoro who was sitting beside her.

"_Think about it. If Sanji was sent in Amazon Lily, he would have already been dead and you can guess why" _Zoro retorted and Robin only chuckled.

After a while Luffy approached the couple while eating tokoyaki.

"_Robin can I ask you something?"_

"_Of course Captain"_

"_You were with the Revolutionary Army. Did you see my father?"_

Robin and Zoro tensed a little. Luffy was barely referring to his father, so they didn't know how to respond approprietely. Zoro chose to remain completely silent and just listen.

"_Yes. I saw him. In fact, I was in their main base on Baltigo. I also saw once Inazuma and Emporio Ivankov"_

"_Oh yeah. They really helped me to rescue Ace. I owe them one"_

"_Captain, your father told me to convey you something"_

"_Really?"_

FLASHBACK

"_So what you're telling me Nico Robin is that you have entrusted your life at Luffy's hands" _said Dragon sternly.

"_Exactly. I'm very glad that you have allowed me to serve under your command and even talk to you face to face, but my whole life and my dreams are nothing without my crew"_

"_I see. He has his own way to make people believe in him. I'm glad he has become such a good and strong boy"_

"_I can assure you that he's a great person. And if I am to undergo a very strict life and training I'll do for him. All the eight of us will do it for our Captain"_

"_Ok. You can go now and start with your training. I'm eager to see your new breaking bones techniques"_

"_Hai Sir"_

"_And Nico Robin" _he called her and turned his back at her in order to face outside the window "_Tell Luffy that he's not alone"_

"_Of course Sir" _said Robin and closed the door behind her.

Monkey D. Dragon might wanted to hide it but Robin had seen the slight smirk when he said that Luffy is a good boy and that he's not alone. Besides, when he looked at the window he was staring at East Blue.

END OF FLASHBACK

"_Well, thank you Robin"_

Luffy was wondering what he meant by "he's not alone". Immediately, his mind went back at Loguetown, where a mysterious man saved him from Smoker, and he grinned.

Back to Zoro and Robin, Zoro had unseathed his katana ad was polishing them, while Robin was thinking of something again.

"_Come on, tell me what is it?"_

"_Oh it's nothing. I was just wondering how was your life those two years, without me. You haven't mention anything"_

"_I don't know what to say. I was training, eating and sleeping. Neither Mihawk nor me were in the mood to get to know better each other"_

"_Oh"_

"_Yeah. The only things I had to know was his fighting style, the strategies he's using and anything that has to do with battles"_

FLASHBACK

"_Santoryou Ogi: Rokudo no Tsuji"_

Zoro had a hard time mastering this attack, because it was depending not only on his strength and skills, but on his mind and spirit, too. The meaning of this technique is Crossing Six Paths and is based at the Six Paths of Buddhism. This refers to the six states where a man is controlled by their desires and conquering them they are able to transcend their animal nature.

"_It was almost perfect" _said Mihawk indifferently. He couldn't believe how much progress that boy had made in only one year.

"_What do you mean, almost?" _said Zoro between pants. They had been fighting for over an hour.

"_I mean that if you don't control the force you use, you'll break your blades. And it's a shame for a black blade to be destroyed"_

"_Damn it"_ Zoro cursed under his breath. This was the last thing he wanted to happen.

"So… Now I see why you got your eye hurt. You're always careful and fixed at the fights" said Mihawk with a slight and ironic grin on his face.

"_And what do you think it is?" _Zoro was obviously irritated.

"_You were apparently thinking of your beautiful crewmate and wondering if she's fine"_

Zoro understood his point, but didn't let his anger to conquer him. He could easily control and suppress such emotions. So he stood up and walked towards him, stopping a few feet away from the man.

"_If you think that she's my weak point you're dead wrong" _he said cockily and he started heading towards his room . He didn't even see his reaction.

END OF FLASHBACK

"_Zoro what are you thinking of?" _asked Robin, her voice full of concern.

"_That the only thing that kept me alive those two years was that I could be able to protect you and our nakama"_

THE END

Hope you enjoy reading!

The information about Haki and attacks is taken from Wikia.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

TELL ME YOUR STORY

"_Guys, I think that in less than three hours we'll reach our destination, considering that everything is fine and we don't encounter any enemies again" _said Nami while thinking of the weird creatures and ship of Van der Decken.

"_Yahoooo" _screamed Luffy as he wasn't the patient type of guy.

On the other side of the deck Zoro was talking with Robin, or rather was complaining.

"_For god's sake Robin, you bruised my arms by grabbing me like this"_

"_And what did you want me to do. Let you get crushed by the water pressure? You're very impulsive sometimes. Another second and I wouldn't be able to prevent what was coming"_

"_Come one don't make a big deal out of minor things" _he said cockily and Robin couldn't help but give him a death glare. She knew very well what was the outcome when he was acting impulsively and cockily. However, she decided to change the subject.

"_Anyway, you have to admit that I've become stronger" _she said smiling and leaning closer to him.

"_Yeah I know that, but you didn't have to be that show off" _he said a little indignantly and she started chuckling.

"_Oi Zoro, Robin come here" _screamed Luffy and when they turn to look at him they noticed that something was going on. Everyone was gathered under the mast and they were sitting in a circle.

When they joined in, Luffy started talking again.

"_Before we go for a new adventure, I want to hear about you adventures those two years. What did you like the most?"_

"_Luffy that's a great idea! You'll love my stories" _said the liar of the ship.

"_So there are more of them? You haven't told them all to Chopper?" _said Sanji playfully, but it was enough for Usopp to get depressed.

"_Ok who's first?" _asked Franky.

"_Why don't you start?" _Luffy retorted.

"_Ok. Let's see. The best part of my adventure, besides that I became a complete cyborg, was my new dance. I used to dance with some friends I made, there"_

"_New dance!"_Luffy, Chopper, Usopp and Brook's eyes were shining due to enthusiasm "_Will you show it to us?"_

"_Of course. It's like this… Right…Left… Right… Left"_

(A/N: If you haven't seen Franky's dance, please do so! When I saw that I couldn't stop laughing)

"_Well Franky not now" _Nami stopped him while the others were still sweatdropping because of what they saw.

"_Can I tell you a story now?" _said Usopp happily, but everyone answered with a no.

"_Well, it's my turn then" _said Chopper "_The best thing was that I made new friends and that there was a gigantic library. The biggest library I've ever seen. I wish that Robin was there with me. I wasn't used to going in search of books alone"_

"_I'm so sorry Chopper. You know that I'd be very happy to be with you" _stated Robin and hugged the little reindeer.

"_Robin if you had the chance to go either with Zoro or Chopper, who would you choose?" _asked Nami and raised her eyebrow. Chopper was waiting expectantly and Zoro was quite sure of the answer.

"_Of course Chopper"_ she finally retorted with a playful smile.

"_Huh?"_ wondered Zoro who was taken aback by her cool answer and tone.

Everyone then started laughing and Robin took the chance to kiss him lightly on the lips in order to calm him down.

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" _everyone exclaimed when they saw that.

"_Shut up" _commanded Zoro abruptly.

"_Now I'll tell a story"_

"_No Usopp"_

"_Now it's my turn" _exclaimed Brook and continued "_You know, before I started my concerts and tours, I was sent to an island in which the inhabitants thought that I was the devil. So they were calling me Satan-sama. Yohohohoho"_

As you can guess everyone was dumbfounded except for Luffy, who was laughing and rolling on the floor.

"_And guess what's more"_

"_Oh my, what are we going to hear?" _whispered Robin to Nami, who was standing beside her.

"_When I was asking them to show me their panties they did"_

With that, everyone sweatdropped and their faces had a shade of blue or purple colour. Sanji was crying desperately again.

"_Who's next" _asked Luffy and before Usopp could say anything Nami punched him on the head.

"_Well" _started Robin and everyone shifted their attention to her "_I believe the best moments were when I would tell Dragon- sama about our adventures and about the raucous Luffy would trigger" _everyone started laughing except Luffy who was staring at Robin.

Zoro understood that Luffy may not talk about his father, but he really cared about him. He remembered that when they were talking one night, Luffy confided in him that he'd like to see him once more.

Then he heard Robin talking again and got back to reality.

"_He really admires that our crew had such strong ties and that we're willing to risk everything about our nakama and dreams"_

"_He must be a very respectable man" _said Nami, but Zoro knowing that Luffy was feeling uncomfortable, interrupted her "_Ok, let's go on"_

"_Now it's me. The thing I was really excited about was that I was on a Sky Island again. It was a great place and the funny old men were really hospitable. The only thing that sucked was that it lacked shops" _said Nami bitterly.

"_I think that was good, actually" _said Usopp and everyone chuckled at his comment.

"_Oi dartbrow why don't you tell us about your best moments in that pink island"_

It is obvious what was the aftermath.

When Nami knocked them out with two punches, Sanji lit his cigarette and started talking.

"_Well, the food was really nice and they helped me improve my cooking skills. What's more I really enjoyed talking to Iva-sama. He was a nice guy. He told me about your raid in Impel Down, Luffy. I couldn't believe what you've done there"_

"_Shishishishi" _laughed Luffy trying not to think of Ace and his futile attempts to save him.

"_Let's hear marimo head now"_

"_Uhm the only good thing was the strenuous training"_

"_Psycho" _whispered Usopp but regretted it when he saw Zoro's psychotic glare and grin.

"_At first" _Zoro continued "_I thought that things would be quite and serene without the ero cook and the jerks pissing me off. But that ghost girl was worse than all of you"_

"_No way" _Nami said.

"_You weren't there" _said Zoro and everyone started laughing.

"_What about you Luffy?"_

"_The companionship was great and the food was great, too. Hancock was very kind and nice. She helped me very much. I wouldn't have made it to Impel Down without her. But she was a weirdo"_

"_What do you mean? How dare you talk like that about the most beautiful lady in the world"_ Sanji snapped at him.

"_She was weird. She kept saying that we're married and such. I didn't get what she meant"_ said Luffy indifferently not noticing the reaction of all the others.

That was definitely weird.

"_Now the Great Captain Usopp will tell you…"_

"_Oh no" _everyone said in unison except Chopper and Luffy.

"_That I missed all of you guys"_

"_Oh Usopp that was cute" _said Nami and patted him gently on the back.

"_You're crazy, aren't you?"_

* * *

><p>After a little Zoro and Robin excuse themselves and went at the back of the ship.<p>

The swordsman sat down and leaned on the wall behind him. He grabbed Robin's hand gently and made a gesture to sit on his lap.

When she did so, he embraced her and held her tightly while supporting his forehead on hers. His black eyes staring intently on her azure ones.

Nobody started talking. They didn't want to destroy the silence that surrounded them. They always appreciated the silence and serenity.

In addition to that they were really adept at communicating their feelings without talking. They were able to read each other's eyes and touches.

That only was enough for them.

As he was caressing her gentle and smooth skin on her face, he captured possessively her luscious lips and kissed them rather vigorously.

Slowly he lifted her up and laid her down on the floor without leaving her lips even for a moment.

"_Wow! I can see it! The Fishman Island"_ they heard Luffy screaming.

How painful was for them to part, even if it was for a little. But on the other hand, who knew what they would have to face again. Nothing was certain in the life of a pirate.

They headed back to the others holding each other's hands. Luffy was standing in the head of Thousand Sunny.

And a new adventure begins.

THE END

Phew… That was the last chapter of my story. I know it is a little abrupt, but I want to focus on the new story I started…

I hope you really enjoyed reading it!

Thank you very very much for the reviews!


End file.
